A lot about love
by inukag15
Summary: AU. Inuyasha Takahashi planned to do everything after graduating high school: Buy a big house, a new car, travel the world, plus some. However, what he didn’t plan on doing was fall in love. COMPLETED
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"So Yash, what are the plans after high school?" A cheerful, black haired man asked as he walked up to his friend.

"Oh, nothing…everything." The man laughed. "But we have forever to figure it all out, right?"

"I guess so…let's go get some more punch, I'm dehydrated." The man chuckled.

"I'll be right there Miroku." The man known as Miroku walked off with a wave to his friend.

Inuyasha stood away from everyone, his high school graduates…

He was excited yet completely frightened at the fact that he was finished school. As his friend had asked, he had tons planned; he just didn't know what to do first. Inuyasha wanted to travel, see the world like his backyard. He wanted to buy everything, a huge house, an expensive sports car, the works. Inuyasha was pumped to get started.

Inuyasha just pondered what to do first.

"Inuyasha, how's it going?" He turned to see his friend, Sango walking up to him with a huge smile on her face. She was drunk.

"Nothing." He mumbled as he turned back to staring out into the sky.

"Come have some fun…it's the last time we're all together, right?" Sango giggled as she wobbled around, holding onto a nearby table for balance.

"No thanks, just go out and have fun without me, I'm good." Sango frowned but listened as she toppled her way back into the crowd. He smirked; his friends were crazy.

He tugged on his Grad robe and glanced at his Rolex.

_9:46pm_

Inuyasha sighed; it was about time he got home and packed. His first destination: Anywhere the rode took him.

Inuyasha opened the door to his apartment that he shared with his brother, Sesshoumaru and his son.

Inuyasha wasn't very fond of his older, half-brother but beggars can't be chooser.

"Uncle!" A boy came running around the corner of the hallway and plowed into the unsuspecting man as he fell on the ground.

"Hey there Shippou, how's life?" He asked.

"Not bad, I finally beat that level I was stuck on just an hour ago." Inuyasha laughed.

"The one you were playing when I left?" He asked. Shippou nodded.

"Yup, you want to know how I did it?" Inuyasha gulped.

"I think you're going to tell me anyway." Shippou giggled and started to race through the play-by-play of his victory.

Inuyasha's mind became sidetracked as he started making a list of stuff he needed for his 'trip'.

"Isn't that cool?" Shippou giggled. Inuyasha was pulled out of his thoughts as he grinned at the boy and laughed.

"That's sounds good Ship." Inuyasha rolled over, knocking his nephew over. "I've gotta go pack."

"What for?" Shippou asked as he followed his uncle into his room.

"I'm going on a little trip, that's all." Inuyasha reassured him.

"Why?"

"I need to think, that's all." Inuyasha started to pack his things into a small duffel bag.

"But can't you just do that here?" Shippou asked. "Papa has a library and an office, he thinks in there all the time."

"Sorry there little guy, it's harder here; too many distractions. I won't be gone long, maybe a month or two." Inuyasha zipped up his bag.

"Are you going to tell Papa?"

"Sesshoumaru? Nah…can't, he'd try to stop me like you are trying to right now." Shippou giggled.

"All ready to go?" Inuyasha turned to see his young nephew, Shippou, standing at the door, with a big fat lip occupying his face.

"Yup." Inuyasha smiled back to the seven year old.

"Do you really have to go?" Shippou started to cry.

"I'm sorry little guy, but it's time for this guy to get out of here, I think your dad wouldn't want me to stay around anyway." Inuyasha scuffed the orange hair on the boy and laughed at the growl he got.

"But you can live in my room; Papa won't have to know." Inuyasha stifled a laugh.

"But how would I eat? And all the other stuff I have to do. You're Papa would find out and kick me out." he asked.

"I'd bring food from supper and stuff in." Shippou pleaded. "Just please, stay!"

"I can't…I'm not like your Dad, I need to get out of here, and I'll call as soon as I stop at a hotel, okay?"

"Okay." Shippou said as he wiped his tears away. "You promised."

"Yes I did." Inuyasha waved goodbye to the little boy and started for the door. "Tell your Dad I said bye, okay?"

"How long?" Shippou asked.

"Not sure…I'll call, I promise." Inuyasha smiled sadly at the kid.

Shippou nodded as he waved bye and watched as his uncle—his hero—left him.

_This is a quick glimpse at a story I'll be starting as soon as 'Anxiety' my first fanfic, is completed. It won't be too much longer, and I can see some promise in this story, another love story._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_Journey_

"Inuy--" With a smile, he flipped his phone shut, not wanting to hear his older half brother's ranting.

It had been three months since he had left home. Inuyasha was really happy at that point in his life. He still wasn't sure what to do first, but he had stuck with traveling so far. Being from Kyoto all the way to San Francisco, California.

That was his present position. A small hotel on the north end of the city, San Francisco. He laughed at Sesshoumaru's attempt of getting him back this time. Each call was brought with a new excuse for Inuyasha to get his ass back in Tokyo.

This time it was that his Father was scheduled to choose his heir to his company, Taisho Inc. Inuyasha smirked at this; he was never going to take that over, even if for some odd reason, that he ended becoming to new owner and 'lord' of the company. He hated being stuck in one town for too long, too boring in his mind.

He sat up off his bed; he still had his trusty duffel bag, a bit fuller then before seeing, as he was a born tourist, buying a souvenir from at least one city per state.

Stretching, he stood to take a shower before retiring for night. He was planning on heading to England. Wanting to experience a new continent all together this time. He just needed to save up the money to get a ticket.

Inuyasha had gotten a few jobs on his trips; needing the money ever since his bastard of a brother locked his bank account, not allowing him to spend anymore of the millions of dollars earned by the family company.

He didn't care, he had to keep a straight face to annoy his brother and make him try harder to bring him back.

He sighed as the steaming hot water poured down his face. The showers and baths seemed more…worth it, only being able to have them when he stopped for the night; sometimes he stuck to staying and sleeping in his rental car.

It wasn't the more glamorous way to live, but in Inuyasha's eyes, it was the way of life itself.

Grabbing the cheap little bottle of shampoo, he squeezed the whole container onto his thick main of silver hair; massaging it until the bubbles overflowed and rushed down his back, swimming down the drain.

He closed his eyes as he let the water rinse his hair and the soap out of it.

Stepping out of the steaming shower, he pulled on a plain white towel the hotels always supplied to all their guests. Drying his hair and wrapping the towel around his waist, he finally stepped out of the bathroom, feeling the cool air of the room hit him like a quick slap on the face.

Inuyasha walked over to his bag, pulling out a pair of boxers. He smiled, everytime he pulled something out of his duffel bag, a little doll fell out. He kneeled down and picked it up in his hand. Examining it and taking a small whiff of its scent, a smile crossed the hanyou's face.

'Shippou…' He thought as he placed the doll back into the side pocket. It was obvious that his nephew had snuck it in while he wasn't looking. He had to remember to thank the kitsune child when he got back; the little token had helped him deal with not being around family and other people he knew.

Pulling his clothes on, he snuggled into the comforter, falling asleep instantly.

"Are you sure you can't come back?" The boy asked.

"Sorry bud can't…still have to find what I'm looking for." He couldn't help but smile when he heard Shippou sigh.

"What are you looking for?" Inuyasha tossed his bag into the trunk as he opened the driver's door.

"Not sure Ship; I'll know when I find it. You'll be the first to know, alright?"

"…okay." Shippou mumbled. "Promise me something…"

"Okay, what is it?" Inuyasha asked as he started the little buggy and pulled out into the busy streets.

"Promise that you'll call more often…Papa's angry." Inuyasha smiled.

"Of course." He chuckled. "Oh, and tell you Papa that he doesn't have to worry about me, I can't take care of myself."

"Okay, call me soon."

"Yup."

"Buh bye Uncle Yasha."

"Bye Shippou." Then he flipped his cell and placed it in the passenger seat next to him.

Inuyasha opened his window, letting the cool air of the early morning brush his hair for him. Being the baka that he is, he had completely forgotten to pack his hairbrush as well as his socks, not one pair was in his duffel bag when he arrived at one of the first hotel rooms he stayed at for the night.

The radio played along, it could've been a coincidence, but the songs from the station would always play to the mood he was in. It sounded corny, but he never had to change the radio ever since he got in to the car every morning to continue his trek around the world, or so he had hoped and planned for.

Inuyasha smiled as he traveled down, what he remembered as route 105, which headed for his next destination: Sacramento.

He had planned out his trip to the lovely city but was interrupted by his brother and his oh so loving call from the family. However, he made his plan: First stop was in a small town, only population of about two or three hundred people, named Paradise Cay. It was a change from his regular stops, being that the town was pretty much built on top of the water, San Francisco Bay.

Compared to the large city of Tokyo, he would rather choose to stay in a town that sounded more as if it was supposed to be a Pornography movie.

His next stop was another quaint town called Ignacio, made of only two streets, one a highway that went straight through the town and another that turned out to be a rather long dead-end road.

From there, it was another pit stop until he planned which roads to take, which hotels paid the cheapest, and other important stuff that needed doing.

It had become a routine: Stop in town, find hotel, get a room, freshen up, take out map, plan trip, make phone calls, eat, sleep. However, the schedule didn't have a strict timeline, as in he could change the order at any time he saw fit.

Inuyasha smiled at the thought of his 'crammed' schedule. He was living his dream, well one of them, but they would all happen in time. His plan was to not rush time, but to waste it instead.

His cell phone started to ring. It was odd; he didn't usually get calls this many times in one day. Most of the time, it was spread out in a span of a week that he would get three calls, and the odd time he wouldn't even get calls at all.

"Hello?" he answered the phone. Normally he would've answered with his last name, the formal way, he called it. However, since he left home he just answered the any normal person did.

'Normal…' He thought. Inuyasha didn't even know it, but he never lived life that way, being that his family was stinking rich.

"Inuyasha?" he grinned.

"Hey there, Miro." Inuyasha chuckled. He hadn't talked to his friend, Miroku, for a month or so now. "How's life?"

"Oh good, great even…and you?"

"Pretty good, I'm living it up." He smiled at Miroku laugh.

"Awesome." Miroku stated. The there was a slight pause.

"Miroku?"

"The reason I called was that…I'm engaged."

"Oh wow!" Inuyasha praised his friend. "I always thought I'd get married before you."

"Thanks…I think." He could just picture Miroku's smile.

"So who's the unlucky lady?"

"…my dear Sango." Inuyasha coughed.

"…What?" He stammered.

"Yes, I asked her just a week ago."

"What? Was she drunk or something when you asked her?" Inuyasha smirked.

"No, as a matter of fact, we were both sober." Miroku laughed. "Yup, she agreed and now I'm the happiest man alive."

"I'm happy for ya."

"So, found any babes on your 'journey'?" Miroku giggled.

"Oh tons…" He said sarcastically. "Miro, you know this trip wasn't depended on finding any mate or 'babe.'"

"Sure…" Miroku trailed off.

"Okay, I better go, there's an intersection here…I've gotta focus." He told his friend.

"Sure, but you better call us more often…I'll call again soon so you can talk to Sango." Inuyasha smiled.

"You do that." Inuyasha laughed. "Bye."

The phone went dead as he tossed it into the back seat quickly and changed lanes to reach the exit he needed to go to.

_There, I wasn't planning on writing any chapter for this story, but seeing as I was suffering from writer's block on my other stories I decided…why not? Hope you like it, and thanks for the reviews and visits, I never knew this story would be so enjoying…if that's even the right word for it. I mean, 130 visits on just the prologue, it hasn't even been up for a whole week yet!_

_Thanks for the reviews from:_

_Bakamai28_

_M0nica_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_Making the Plan_

The sun was shining, bright and yellow as Inuyasha pulled into a small—very small—hotel; one of the many in the town of Ignacio.

Inuyasha parked the car, and stepped out. He headed for the small, brown office a bit off from the rooms he could choose to rent. Many of them were taken, surprisingly. Inuyasha wasn't used to seeing tons of people inhabiting rooms. Usually, seeing as normal people worked during the week.

It was funny, through this whole trip, Inuyasha had lost track of time. Not the daily time, but what month it was and such. He never thought it would be that easy to lose yourself in something.

"Hello." A short, stubby man stood behind a desk that was obviously too tall for the man. Inuyasha stifled a laugh when he got a glimpse of a small stool below the man's feet.

"Yes, I'm here to rent a room for one night." Inuyasha grabbed his wallet and opened it up.

"Okay, sir…" The man mumbled as he started to press buttons and knobs on a small computer to his side. "Your total is $12.95."

The man's grin was unnerving, something about it made you feel like, even though he had a low rank job like this, that he was still superior to you.

Inuyasha smiled nervously back at the man before flipping through his black, leather wallet. Nothing. He had nothing. No money, expect a picture of Shippou and a few other family members back home.

"Having any problems, sir?" The man asked again with a grin.

"Is there any other way to pay for the room?" He asked cheekily.

"I'm sorry sir; we only accept…_money_ here." The man stopped smiling as if Inuyasha had just changed into a female before his eyes. Disgust.

Before Inuyasha sighed and started to walk out of the office a man's voice stopped him.

"Excuse me, but are we having any problems?" Inuyasha stopped and turned around. His eyes locked with an elderly man, about eighty or so years of age, give or take a few. The man's eyes looked tired, like he never slept a wink anymore, but he could still see a certain joy to the eyes. Wrinkles covered the man's face, making him look quite older for his given age. An old, dark navy blue sweatshirt covered the man as well as a pair of blue jeans.

"This man doesn't have money for his room, Sir." The short man told the elder. Inuyasha could tell he was the manager or at least owner of the small hotel franchise.

"Oh, and what are you willing to do for the room?" Inuyasha noticed the question was directed to him as he gulped and took a deep breath, thinking over what would be the right thing to say, before he blurted it out.

"I'd be willing to work for it." The older man nodded and Inuyasha could tell he was caring, maybe even understanding, but he didn't want to push it and trust him.

"Give him a night here." He told the man at the desk. It was obvious that the man didn't like Inuyasha, but did as he was instructed. "You," He pointed to Inuyasha. "Come with me."

Inuyasha nodded and followed the man through the door he had come from. He looked around, the room only led to a small hallway, only room enough for you to wave a hand about and no other big movements.

"So, where are you from?" Inuyasha jumped at the sound of the man's voice.

"Uhh, Tokyo." He saw the man nod from behind.

"That's pretty far, ain't it?" Inuyasha nodded but noticed the man wouldn't be able to see him with his back turned.

"Yes, it is."

"What are you doing way over here across the waters?"

"Not really sure." It was true, he didn't know why he was over here in California instead of being back home with his family and friends.

"Oh, a wonderer are ya?" The old man chuckled.

"I guess you could say that." Inuyasha answered.

"So, what do you know how to do?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in question. "You plan on working, so what do you know how to do?"

"Oh…I guess anything." Inuyasha just shrugged.

"…I like you boy." Inuyasha smiled. This just might be easy for once.

Nope, not at all. What made him think the guy would go easy on him? Inuyasha growled. Here he was, on the top of the roof, taking off old shingles so he could come up and replace them.

Yeah, he knew how to get the damn shingles out, but no, he didn't find it particularly fun to do at the moment. He was tired, wanting to get out of this job and have a shower then watch something on the low-income cable.

_Inuyasha continued to follow the man down towards what seemed to be a mini storage shed at the back of the office._

_"Here, you have this to work with." The elderly man handed Inuyasha a small pail, a chisel and a pair of small rubber gloves._

_"What are these for?" Inuyasha asked as he hesitantly took the equipment from the man._

_"You plan on working for your room, right?" Inuyasha nodded, still not getting it. "You are to use these and go up to the roof…your job is to remove the shingles so I can go up there and replace them later when I find the time to."_

_Inuyasha gawked._

_"Oh, and please have it done by the time you leave tomorrow, or whenever you're leaving…" Then the man left Inuyasha standing there with a pail in his left hand, tacky bright yellow gloves covering his hands and a chisel resting in his right hand._

"Hey up there." Inuyasha glanced down to see a young man standing down on the ground.

"Hi." Inuyasha smiled then continued to tear of shingles, hoping the guy would leave him.

"I see you're working for my father." The man chuckled.

"Your father owns the hotel?" The man nodded.

"Yup, he's a good man, but a tad bit too harsh when it comes to tasks such as this…" The man scratched his short, brown hair and grinned back to Inuyasha. "Mind me helping?"

"Oh, you don't have to." Inuyasha sighed, wanting the help, just not asking for it.

"Don't worry, I'd love to help…besides, I have nothing else better to do." The man started climbing the ladder and sat beside Inuyasha.

As the man started pulling on the tiles, Inuyasha did an inspection. The man had short brown hair, bright blue eyes and a nice wardrobe to boot.

"What's your name?" Inuyasha asked as the man looked up.

"Oh, how rude, my name's Hojo, and you?" He held his hand out.

"Inuyasha." The men grinned and shook hands.

"You're from out of town?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Yup, Tokyo, Japan to be exact." Hojo gawked.

"Wow, way out of town." They both smiled. "So, how you liking America?"

Inuyasha smiled at the accent the man was giving off. It reminded him how different home was to where he was staying at now.

"It's great, just got out of high school, decided to travel the world." Hojo nodded in understanding.

"Cool, I always wanted to do that…but couldn't."

"How come?"

"Oh, family…my father's getting old; he wanted me to have this junk of a hotel."

"That's too bad." Inuyasha sighed.

"So, do you have any specific place you're heading to?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Sacramento, then I don't know where from there."

"Oh cool, never been there, but…I haven't been much of anywhere lately, helping an old man like my father really cuts into your personally life." Hojo chuckled.

"Yeah…I was about to cut off this whole trip I had planned since my older brother wasn't into it much…but sometimes you've gotta do things for yourself." Inuyasha shrugged.

"So, how long have you been traveling?"

"About four months now almost." Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah, a long time when you say it out loud. But it hasn't felt like that at all…my family keeps calling so I'm still updating in their daily lives…"

"That's good." The men continued there job. Silence followed close behind as Inuyasha tore off the last shingle.

"Thanks for the help." Inuyasha pulled the ladder off its post as he watched the man start to walk away.

"No problem, have fun in the real world Inuyasha." He chuckled as he headed inside to get some much-needed rest.

_Hi, sorry for the long updating…I forgot to let you all know that I was moving this weekend and with school starting on Tuesday for me, updating is going to be a bit slower then usual…sorry for the delay, now on with the chapters…_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_On the road again…_

Inuyasha lay down, after a hard night's work, on his double bed. The room was small, but as long as it had a running shower, a TV with at least three channels, and room service then he was just fine and dandy.

He yawned, glancing at the glowing green lights of the digital clock, he decided to get to bed, seeing as it was way passed midnight and he had a long day ahead of him.

Pulling his duffel bag out, he followed his usual routine, had a quick shower, and threw on some sweatpants before heading to sleep.

The next morning was, as usual, routine. Inuyasha awakened from his slumber at around 10am, not too late and still not too early for his liking. No alarm waking him was just right.

He stretched out his muscles and limbs as he rubbed the sleep from his golden eyes.

Inuyasha packed his things, while taking a few of the bottled shampoos and soaps the hotel had always supplied, they never noticed when they were missing anyway.

Stepping out of the rented room, he made his way to his car, parked just in front of his door for convenience.

Being lazy, he drove the car to the office to give his notice.

"Inuyasha, have a nice stay here?" The old man, who Inuyasha had learned was Jacob, said cheerfully to the hanyou as he walked in.

"Yes sir, the beds were very comfy." Inuyasha nodded to the man.

"Please come again." He stated as Inuyasha smiled and left the office and the hotel to continue his travels to Sacramento.

"Oh hey, Inuyasha." He looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Hey Hojo." Inuyasha smiled and waved.

"Leaving so soon?" Hojo walked up to his new silver-haired friend.

"Yup, gotta get on the road again." Inuyasha yawned.

"Here." Hojo pulled out some money. "This is for helping and taking of the shingles for this old dump.

"Oh no, I couldn't take it, the job was to pay off my hotel room."

"Yes I know, but that job was way too hard for the simple room for one night deal." Hojo held out the money. "Take it."

"Thanks man." Inuyasha took it. "I'll see ya around."

"Yeah, you too." Inuyasha hopped into the car, waving goodbye to his new friend.

_"Today, you can expect sunshine with a chance of rain, and back to you James." _A high-pitched woman's accent came through the blaring speaker of the car as Inuyasha pulled onto another road.

_"Thank you Peggy, and now for a commercial break, we'll be right back." _Inuyasha flicked the radio off, giving himself a break from the ongoing sounds of other people's happiness when working.

The windows were all down, the shades were on, yes, Inuyasha was one cool guy going down those roads to his next stop. Too bad, no one could experience his beauty…

Once in awhile, his imagination would come and take over, making him feel very alone on the deserted roads of California.

Flicking back on the radio, noticing how dead the car sounded without…_sound_.

_"…We're open 6 days a week, so come on down and fix yourself up with your very own customized mattress today!" _ A bright man's voice came through, halfway through a commercial.

"Customized mattresses?" Inuyasha repeated in an unbelievable tone. "Oh boy…"

He smirked when he came up to an intersection with some juvenile delinquents. He watched as they glanced at him, with a rev of the engine, inviting Inuyasha to their challenge.

Knowing Inuyasha, he revved his engine back, agreeing to the small competition. Both candidates watched as the green lights shined through. Each of them smashed their feet onto the gas pedal, sending their cars flying down the empty street.

The other teens in the car laughed and screamed their lungs out, having the time of their lives. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, pressing on the gas, letting the car take it's course, he had to win this one.

Moments later, he watched as the car beside him lost it's speed, slowing down and sliding behind him. Inuyasha smirked; the boy couldn't take his speed for that long.

Inuyasha glanced in his rear view mirror and his eyes widened. His view was filled with red and blue lights.

"Please pull over immediately." An intercom voice shouted up to Inuyasha. He sighed. Great, he thought.

Inuyasha followed his instructions as he pulled off to the side, realizing why those teenagers had slowed down…the chickens.

"Do you know how fast you were going sir?" Inuyasha turned to see an overweight police officer, chewing gum, and with his sensitive ears, it sounded like a cannonball being shot: very loud.

"No sir, apparently I was going too fast or else you wouldn't be standing here and wasting time." Wrong move, Inuyasha thought too late as he got a disgusted glare from the man as he started to write something down.

"You were going 85 miles an hour, which is quite past the limit of the regular 60." The man blew a bubble, a very big one, knowing it would annoy the hanyou quite a bit.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." Inuyasha stated as he squeezed the steering wheel, trying to get rid of his road rage.

"Good, I'll be back with your ticket in just a minute." He sneered as he left Inuyasha to his thoughts.

Inuyasha stared at the road ahead of him; he was losing very valuable time here. He wanted to reach the train he had to take before it left, which was tomorrow morning. He still had to travel roughly 12 hours.

He thought of leaving, but that would just get him into more trouble, being wanted all over, the US wasn't one of his 'things to do'.

"Here you are; $200 for your warning." Inuyasha starting growling, low enough where the big dolt wouldn't hear.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said between his clenched teeth as he waved good-bye then left the police officer behind.

_"Last call for train 247, heading for Sacramento, California, now boarding." _A man from the train door called.

"Shit." Inuyasha mumbled as he pulled his duffle bag over his shoulder and ran for his life, heading for the doors. "Wait!"

"Hurry sir." He heard a boy say from a window. Inuyasha ran, trying not to use his hanyou speed to direct attention towards himself.

As the train started to pull away, Inuyasha hopped into the door with record time as the train sped off.

Inuyasha huffed, pulling his loosened bag back onto his shoulders he walked down the aisles to find a place to sit. To his disappointment, there were no empty seats.

"Sir, come sit here." Inuyasha looked up and noticed it was the same boy that called him from the window just a few seconds ago. Inuyasha smiled then sat himself across from the boy.

"Thanks." Inuyasha sighed as he placed his bag below the seat he inhabited.

"No problem." The boy smiled. "So, you're headed for Sacramento, huh?"

"Yeah."

"How come?" The boy asked.

"No reasons really, why are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's my hometown; my sister's waiting for me there with my mother."

"Oh, that's nice." Inuyasha sighed and looked out the window and watching the trees pass by. He missed his family, whether he liked it or not.

"So…" The boy clapped his hands to his knees. Inuyasha smirked at the boy's bored look. "What's your name?"

"Mine?" The boy nodded. "Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha, my name's Souta." The boy held out his hand to the hanyou. Inuyasha took it and smiled back at the boy's large grin.

"So, where are you coming from?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, I came back from visiting my uncle."

"Oh, why didn't your sister go with you?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she and I have different father's that's all." Souta shrugged.

"Huh."

"Yeah, so…where'd you come from?" Souta asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, Tokyo, been in the US for about 3 months now." He smirked when Souta's eyes widened.

"Wow, that's a far away place…why have you been here for so long?"

"Oh, I don't know…I just felt like it." Inuyasha chuckled as he scratched his head.

"So you just have been traveling around the US with no real destination?" Souta asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Do you have a place to stay when you get to Sacramento?"

"…Not really." Inuyasha blushed. "I usually just rent a hotel room for the night then leave the next morning."

"That must be really expensive." Inuyasha sighed.

"Well, that's the problem, I get jobs along the way to pay for it." Inuyasha smiled. "My older brother and I run a multi-million dollar company that was passed down to us by our father. I thought I could spend my money from that on this trip, but my older brother, being the bastard he is, closed my account."

"Brotherly love huh?" Inuyasha chuckled. "So, you run a huge company, are loaded and now living off nothing?"

"Yup, that about sums it up."

"Wow, I wish I had your confidence." Souta smiled. "Hey, since you don't have a place to stay, how about you stay with me and my sister?"

"I don't think your mother would like that, I'd just be in the way." Inuyasha shrugged. "Thanks anyway."

"Oh no, it's just me and my sis's place, my sister moved out and my mother kinda…kicked me out for a few months, so the only place I could go to was my sisters."

"She's older then you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, she just graduated." Souta giggled. "You thought she was younger then me? What made you think that?"

"Not sure, I just thought that…well, you talked about your sister like you loved her, usually people that have older siblings, take me for example, hate any and all older siblings."

Souta laughed. "Oh no, my sis's cool." Souta shook his head, trying to bring his thoughts back. "She's a…she's like a mother, always taking care of everybody, even mother."

"Huh, not many people like that now a days."

"Nope." Souta sighed. "So, do you want to stay with us?"

Inuyasha thought about it, it was a nice idea, sleeping in a nice bed, cable…food.

"Okay, but only if I'm not in the way…" Inuyasha smiled when the boy jumped up and down.

"Awesome, we'll have tons of fun. How long do you want to stay?" Souta asked. "You can stay as long as you want."

"Oh, I think only a night or so, just to get myself together again before I leave on my tour around the world."

"So you really want to go around the whole world?" Souta asked. The train started to slow to a stop, Inuyasha and Souta grabbed their bags and started to head to the front of the train.

"Yeah, I've always loved and wanted to see everything there was that was so exciting, then I wanted to settle down in a huge condo and have five cars and…well anything that my piggybank can handle." Inuyasha and Souta shared a laugh.

"Oh, I think I see my sister…" Souta pointed off from the crowd. Inuyasha looked up, seeing whom he'd be staying with as well, his jaw went slack. She was gorgeous, long black hair down just below her shoulders. Deep brown eyes, so easy to lose yourself in, she was a looker.

He might just have to talk to Souta, maybe a few more days would be nice…ya know, to get recuperated and all.

_There, now you're probably thinking that this is a long introduction till the actual story line. However, these three chapters were dedicated to Inuyasha, getting to know his character and all. Remember, this story is mostly from Inuyasha's point of view, there will be snippets of other's views but this story is dedicated to the one and only Inu-baka._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

_Where it all begins_

"Okay, this'll be your room." Souta opened the white door and the boys entered a small room, but from Inuyasha's experiences, it was a pretty big room.

"Thanks." Inuyasha mumbled.

"No prob, we'll give you a call when supper's ready." Souta smiled and ran downstairs.

Inuyasha sighed and laid down on the single sized bed, the bed was too small on account of his legs were falling off the end, but he didn't care, it was the thought that counted.

He thought of taking stroll around the house before supper, it would give him a good chance to get to know the house. In addition, to have a slight peak at the girl that had his attention.

Her name was Kagome, that's what her brother called her anyway. She seemed nice, but he hadn't even said two words to her.

Inuyasha sat up, stretching his legs; he started for the stairs.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, shit, he thought.

"I…I didn't mean, I was…just…stairs?" Was all he could get out. Then he heard a feminine giggle. Turning around he saw the girl from before, Souta's sister, giggling.

"Oh, you're too easy." She laughed. "Sorry about that, I'm Kagome, if you don't already know."

She held her hand out, prepared to shake his and get a minor introduction. He smiled and shook it.

"Inuyasha." She simply nodded.

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha, has Souta given you the tour of the _mansion_ yet?" Kagome giggled, he smiled, her laugh was healing in a way.

"Yeah, a bit." Inuyasha smirked. "But I believe you could give me an even better tour if you're up to it?" He placed his hands on his hips.

She giggled.

"Oh boy, a cocky one, aren't you?" Kagome smirked. "Okay, let's begin that so-called excellent tour you talk about so much." She started walking down the stairs. Inuyasha was about to follow when he got a good look at her behind. Moving with each step, so tempting to touch. "Are you coming?"

He noticed Kagome had stopped walking and was turned to him, waiting impatiently. Inuyasha cleared his throat and jogged up to her.

'I've really gotta stop hanging around Miroku.' Inuyasha thought as he followed the girl that now had his undivided attention.

"And here's the bathroom, a highly used facility in this establishment." Kagome concluded with a small smile and swing of her hips.

Inuyasha nodded and smiled back, he was more interested in getting to know the lovely tour guide then the house itself.

"And on we go to the kitchen, one of my personal favorites in this house." Kagome giggled.

"What's for dinner?" Damn, he thought, how rude can you be, he assaulted himself with rude remarks.

"I think spaghetti, but you're going to have to ask the cook." Inuyasha sighed in relief, he was still on her good side, he thought.

"Who's the cook?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Souta."

"He can cook?"

"Yeah, he's in grade ten already; I think he can make something as simple as spaghetti." Kagome challenged.

"Feh." He sighed in relief when he heard the soft tune to her laughter.

"So, what brings you to our humble abode?" Kagome asked as they sat on the couch for a quick pit stop.

"Oh, just trying to get more out in the world."

"Hmm, and Souta tells me you come all the way from Tokyo?" Kagome asked, a little skeptical.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Like I said, I wanted to get out."

"Yeah, but you're like…half way around the world from your family, friends…"

"I wanted to get out." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Does that mean you don't care about your family or something to that extent?" Kagome continued.

"Just drop it, alright?"

"No, I want to know what made you want to come to California." Kagome huffed.

"And I said I didn't want to tell you."

"Supper's on." They were both interrupted when they heard Souta's singsong voice call from the other room.

"Jerk." Kagome mumbled.

"Bitch." Inuyasha grumbled.

They both stood and headed for the kitchen, glaring at each other on their way.

**88888888888888888**

Kagome sat in her bed, reading a book that she had to drag herself to read.

Ever since the man known as Inuyasha, entered their home, she couldn't concentrate enough to complete anything, not even finishing the book she had started the other night.

A knock at the door pulled her from her fight with the book, calling them in, she placed her novel, half-finished, on the side table of her double bed.

"Kagome?" Souta walked in, closing the door, quietly behind him as he sauntered over to her bed and sat down.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I really hope you don't mind him staying here." Kagome sighed.

"For the last time, I don't mind."

"Really?" Souta repeated.

"Really."

"Then why have you two been fighting since I brought him home?" He got her there, why were they fighting, he seemed like a nice person, but everytime she went to say something he ended up taking it the wrong way, and vice-versa.

Especially earlier that night when she was helping him get comfortable and ready for bed,

_"Hey, Inuyasha?" He glanced up from his bag._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Here's a pair of pajamas if you don't have any." Kagome handed him some plaid pants. "I couldn't find a bigger size."_

_"What are you saying, you think I'm fat or something?" _

_"No, I just said that I couldn't find a size from Souta's that would fit you, you are quite larger then him." Kagome glared._

_"I don't need them." He growled._

_"I'm trying to help, now just take them, and hey, you don't even have to thank me either." Kagome said sarcastically._

_"I said, I don't need them!" Inuyasha tried pushing the girl out of the room._

_"Take them for god's sake." Kagome yelled. _

If it wasn't for Souta coming in and getting everything straightened out, Kagome would have had Inuyasha's head on a mantle above her bed that night.

However, she found out later that Inuyasha had his own pair of pajamas, though she didn't know why he didn't just tell her instead of making it seem like he didn't want her around.

"I don't know Souta, I'm sorry if it bothers you." Kagome sighed.

"It's okay, from what I've heard, he's kinda brainless when it comes to girls."

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned.

"I mean, he's not very good at winning over the _ladies_." Kagome didn't like how he said that.

"Are you saying that you think I…_like_ him?" Kagome gawked.

"Well, what other explanation is there?" Souta shrugged. "You haven't been around too many guys lately anyway."

"Get out!" Kagome grabbed a pillow, threatening her kid brother out the door. "Get out, get out, GET OUT!" Souta got up and ran, laughing at his sister on the way.

She sighed and lay back down on her bed, placing her pillow back under her head.

How could she like that big oaf of a man, she thought, he's rude, arrogant, cocky, and rich from what I hear.

Kagome sighed again.

'I think it's time for bed.' Kagome thought to herself as she set her alarm clock, shut her light off, and tucked herself into bed.

_My internet has been acting up, so sorry for the delay in posting the chapters. Just because my internet's not working doesn't mean I can't write the chapters, so expect a lot of posting on my other stories…_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

_Breathing space_

"Oh god, I'm late!" Kagome rushed down the stairs, pulling her socks on, on the way down the stairs.

Not paying attention, only to the door to her car, she tripped over a shoe and landing smack into the wall.

"Clumsy woman, would you stop rushing." Nope, definitely not the wall, she thought.

Kagome stood up, brushing herself off. Looking up, she realized she just ran into her and Souta's guest, Inuyasha.

"Sorry." She blushed.

"Keh." Kagome missed the slight blush of a cherry red hanyou as he exited the room.

"Kagome, shouldn't you be gone already?" Kagome looked up after ridding herself of her momentary blush, as she saw Souta standing there with a slice of toast in hand.

"Yes, but I didn't wake up to my alarm." Kagome sighed loudly. Kagome noticed the boy's backpack and jacket. "Where are you heading?"

"Uhh, if you haven't forgotten, I've got school like any other ordinary teen my age." Souta smiled. "Are you sure you're capable of getting to work on your own?"

"Yes, I'm fully capable." Kagome eyed the piece of bread still in her brother's hand. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking that."

And with that, she grabbed the bread and walked out the door with a screaming Souta behind her.

Kagome unlocked her little car and got in, started the engine, and she was gone for another day at hell…or work, whichever you preferred to call it.

"Hey Souta..." Inuyasha called from the kitchen table.

"Yeah?" The boy answered as he popped in another slice of bread into the toaster.

"Where does your sister work?" Inuyasha asked as he slurped up his milk he had added to his cereal.

"Why do you want to know?" Souta finally looked at Inuyasha, as if for the first time.

"Just wondering." He smirked.

"Kagome, why are you late?" A woman asked the girl as she ran into the building, huffing and puffing.

"My alarm…it didn't wake me up." Kagome squeezed out as she placed her bag on her small cubical desk.

"You know the boss ain't gonna like this…" The woman placed her hands on her hips. "This is the fifth time since the summer."

"I know, I know, you don't have to remind me, Kikyou." Kagome said bitterly.

"Remember, if I am to be recognized as the assistant manager who restored this old dump, all my employees must be up to speed, including you." Kikyou stated with a certain air in her words. "This place is as fast as it's slowest person."

Then Kikyou left without another word, leaving Kagome to her tasks.

Kagome sighed angrily, and then continued to set herself up to work.

Inuyasha opened the door to the bathroom, watching the heat rush out ahead of him. His towel folded around his hips, he entered the guest room he was occupying.

"Now what shall I wear?" He jokingly asked himself, a finger placed at his chin, deep in thought. "Aha!"

He ducked down and pulled out a dirty pair of jeans and button up dress shirt.

Pulling them on, he walked into the kitchen, grabbing himself a bite to eat, and grabbing the slip of paper Souta had written the address he needed on, then he was out the door.

"Kagome, you have a visitor." The girl lifted her head above the cubical walls to see the smiling secretary.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Your boyfriend." Kagome was a bit shocked. First of all, she had no boyfriend and second, she never had visitors, even from her own family.

"Did you get a name?" The secretary shook her head. Kagome huffed, dropping her pen; she walked down the hall and towards the entrance.

'Somebody better be dead…' She thought as she took the stairs instead of the busy elevator.

Pushing the heavy metal door, she slammed face first into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry…" She trailed off when she got a good look at the man she walked into. "Inuyasha?"

"Hi there." He smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome hissed.

"I got bored." He simply shrugged.

"No, how'd you get the _address_?" Kagome repeated.

"Souta gave it to me this morning."

"Why would he do that?" Kagome asked, more as a rhetorical question.

"Don't know, maybe it had to do with the fact that I asked him?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Come on, I'm here to rescue you."

He grabbed her hand and started to drag her out of the building.

"Wait, I can't leave!" Kagome shrieked; a little surprised at the sudden movement.

"I already told your boss, that _whore_ you guys call a boss..." Kagome gasped at his rude language, but he did have a point, she was a whore.

"How you get her to let me come with you?" Kagome asked as they exited the structure that she dreaded.

"A bit of persuasion and she was putty in my hands." Kagome gulped, she didn't like what he was getting at, but she wasn't about to start complaining.

"So, what do you have in mind of doing?" Kagome folded her arms, waiting for an answer as she tapped her foot against the sidewalk cement.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha turned to look at her.

"I _mean_, you pulled me out of work for a reason, right?" Kagome glared at the hanyou when she saw him falter.

"Give me a break, I'm new to the city, I have no clue in hell that goes on around here." Inuyasha held his hands in a defensive position.

"So you mean to say that you dragged me out of work without even glancing around at this place?" He nodded. "Let's go."

"You mean…you're not going to throw some hissy fit?" he asked, almost surprised.

"What, you barely know me and you think you can start to expect…oh just shut up and get in the car." Kagome all but slammed the car door behind her as Inuyasha winced.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." Inuyasha sighed as they pulled up to a large building.

"Don't you start, you pulled me out of work, now I'm gonna have some fun." Kagome opened the car door and started to walk towards the main entrances, crowded with people. She glanced back and saw Inuyasha, still sitting in the car. "Are you coming or what?"

Inuyasha grumbled something about 'pushy, selfish wenches' and 'why didn't he just stay in bed…' then hopped out of the car, following his host into the mall.

"That's wasn't so bad now was it?" Kagome giggled as she watched the hanyou behind her carrying a few too many bags.

"And how'd you come up with that conclusion?" Inuyasha growled through the plastic of a 'GAP' bag.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it!" Kagome shrieked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked in a startled tone.

"I haven't been in one of these in years!" Kagome scrambled off towards the bright lights of the arcade.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha asked, not being able to see through the bags he carried. He tried to move his head around, trying to find the girl that ran off without him. "Kagome!"

"I totally kicked your butt!" Kagome said with a small laugh as she opened the door to her house.

"No way in hell did that count!" Inuyasha followed the girl with a pout on his face and his arms folded at his chest.

"I won and you're just manly to admit it." Kagome giggled and dropped her bags of clothes she purchased at the few stores they had stopped at before they blew all her coin at the arcade games she came across.

"You did not, tying doesn't count as winning, wench." Kagome sighed and they both entered the living room.

Unknowing to them, but Souta had been home, listening the latest argument.

"What happened now?" He said making Kagome jumped ten feet in fear. Souta had to stifle a giggle at the expression on his sister's face.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked after her minor heart attack passed over.

"If you haven't forgotten, I live here too, remember?" Souta folded his arms together watching Inuyasha walk in trying to find out what all the ruckus was about. "Now if you guys don't mind telling me what's going on?"

"I kicked Pouty face here at an arcade game at the mall today." Kagome stated proudly as she poked the hanyou in the stomach, causing him to jump at the touch.

"But why did it take you so long to get home then?" Souta glanced at the clock. "It's already eight and I haven't eaten supper yet."

"Well excuse me _Mother_, but I was out having fun with our guest and you can cook for yourself too, you know?" Kagome huffed then grabbed her bags. "Now, if you all don't mind, I'm going to bed."

With that, Kagome headed for the stairs, leaving the guys downstairs.

"How to you deal with that woman on a day to day basis?" Inuyasha asked, pointing towards where the girl had left.

"Actually this is the happiest I've ever seen her." Souta grinned.

_Hello, I got a comment the other day saying that the pace of my story is too slow for their liking. I have one thing to say, a little warning for you people out there, but I happen to like my story and the speed it's taking. I thought about taking a different way to my story, a more descriptive approach of you would call it that. I have noticed it's a bit slower then other fanfics, but if you bare with me, this story is going to have an amazing twist for the couple known as Inuyasha and Kagome. _

_Another thing I wanted to say was that this story is mostly going to be in Inuyasha's perspective if you haven't already noticed. There will be Kagome moments and even Souta moments, but for the most part, this is Inuyasha's new chapter in life, his 'goals' and how his life is going to change and mature him in a way._

_Thank you for the reviews and support, other then that, there are no other complaints so far, Good day!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	7. Chapter 6

_**Lime warning:** There is Lime content in this very chapter, please read with a bit of caution._

_Chapter Six_

_Close Proximity_

The grass seemed to be so much greener than in real life, almost fake. The blue sky catching his attention as he walked down a rough dirt road. He didn't have any destination; actually, he didn't even know where he was.

However, his thoughts were pulled away from his position when he heard a sweet sound coming just ahead of him, behind a small hill of trees and bushes, filled with juicy fruit.

Starting at a run, he had to find out what was making that sound. He came to a halt when he reached the harmonious tune and gasped.

'Kagome?' he breathed. Yes, the woman sat there, naked, kicking her legs in complete disorder through a narrow creek, humming away.

Kagome looked up, finally noticing him standing there. He was surprised when she stood instead of hiding her lush and plump chest from his hungry view.

'Inuyasha…' She mumbled in a seductive way as she curled her finger, letting him know to come closer. Inuyasha gulped at the sensation coming from the pit of his stomach as he felt his legs move without his command.

'Kag…Kagome.' Inuyasha whispered when she started walking to him, now standing just before him, her breasts almost touching him.

She giggled when Inuyasha started to blush at the closeness they had become.

Then Inuyasha had a harsh time trying to stifle a gasp when Kagome grabbed his hand and started to place it on her left breast. His pants became tighter when he heard her moan in pleasure.

'More…please…' Inuyasha started feeling more comfortable, well…as much comfort a guy can feel when a girl he hardly knew was standing naked before him. He stepped closer and took a sharp breath in when he felt her chest press into his. 'You know you want to…' He heard her say.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he felt her hand reach up and behind his neck, starting to pull him down.

Finally, his lips met hers, a warm emotion hit him, and hard. His hand starting to rub her breast, still placed in his hand, perfectly forming to his firm grip.

Kagome moaned louder, as she opened her mouth letting Inuyasha's tongue explore.

The moans and sweet sighs goaded the hanyou on, smelling her arousal at his foreplay.

Inuyasha sat up with a start, sweating heavily as his breath tried to catch up with him.

'Oh god…' Inuyasha sighed. 'It was just a dream.'

The hanyou was staring wide eyed at the closet doors ahead of him. He sat in his bed, in the room his hosts, Kagome and Souta, had generously gave him for his temporary use.

It was all just a dream, but what came over him to actually…dream it?

Inuyasha sighed.

Getting up, he decided he needed a quick shower to get himself rid of the small arousal he had received from his somewhat pleasant nightmare.

Hopping out of bed, he crept through the house, being as quietly as he possibly could to not wake up the other two habitants in the house.

Inuyasha opened the bathroom door, closing it behind him; he sighed as he began to undress from the sticky close of his sweat and started the shower. Taking his time, hopping in, he felt the sharp cold water hit him, and with a harsh hiss, his minor erection was gone, ridding himself of the pain he committed with that horrible dream or nightmare, whichever he chose it to be.

Finishing his shower, he climbed out and dried himself up before heading back to his room.

"Inuyasha?"

'Shit…' He thought as he stopped where he was, turning around to see an exhausted Kagome standing at the other end of the hallway.

"Kagome, what are you doing up?" He asked in a quiet whisper.

"I was about…to ask you the same…thing." She yawned and scratched her head. Kagome started to walk up to him, unaware of his state of dress—or undress.

"I was just heading back for bed." Inuyasha quickly answered, as he pulled tighter on the towel that rested at his hips.

"But why would you be up and having a shower at two in the morning?" She asked innocently.

"I…I…" Inuyasha couldn't answer that. When he looked up, expecting a small glare from the girl, he coughed out when he realized she had fell asleep and was now leaning against the wall.

Inuyasha stifled a laugh as he quickly threw on a pair of sweats and rushed back to carry the girl to bed.

He lifted her easily, surprised at how light she really was. Inuyasha carried her, bridal-style, into her bedroom, lying her back down on her bed, and tucked her in. With a small kiss on her forehead like his mother used to do, he left the room, heading back to bed with a clear head and no plans for anymore bizarre and rather dirty dreams.

Souta sat at the kitchen table, skimming through the newspaper comics and having himself a couple slices of toast for his morning breakfast.

He had been awake during the little event last night, and he wasn't sure what to think of it. Souta was a bit puzzled at how kind Inuyasha had been with his sister, and was really noticing how happy Kagome had become since the hanyou friend came to stay with them.

Souta grinned.

Maybe this new guy could finally help Kagome and get her to relax more, he always worried about her and how uptight she could be. He also knew that she was an easy-going girl with a good heart, but he was frightened that someone could—and would—take advantage of that.

However, he had a feeling that Inuyasha wasn't the type of guy to do that. Souta was really going to like having him around.

"Souta, why are you up so early on a Saturday?" Kagome asked as she paused at the entrance to the kitchen when she noticed her brother sitting there alone.

"Couldn't sleep." Souta shrugged and watched Kagome set up a pan and turned on the oven. "How was your sleep?"

"Oh I had the weirdest dream." Kagome giggled. "I was swimming in this big lake when a giant shark came out of nowhere and in a lake no less…"

"What happened?" Souta urged her on.

"Oh it's stupid." He noticed the small blush that crept up to the girl's cheeks; he had to know.

"Come on, I won't laugh." Souta smiled.

"Oh…well…the shark was coming to eat me…then…something stopped it, I turned to look at it and found that…I was saved…" Kagome stopped herself as she cracked another egg in the steaming hot pan.

"By who?"

"What?" Kagome forgot her brother still sat at the table across the room as she looked up.

"Who saved you?" Souta smiled knowingly.

"…Inuyasha." She whispered it was barely hearable to Souta's ears.

"Oh." He stifled a giggle.

"You said you weren't going to laugh." Kagome huffed in embarrassment. "I shouldn't have told you anything."

Just then, a loud hanyou came yawning into the kitchen, dressed and ready for the day.

"Good morning." Souta smiled at the man as he sat himself down.

"Morning." Inuyasha mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Sunny side or scrambled?" Souta asked for his sister.

"Huh?" Inuyasha wasn't exactly awake yet.

"Your eggs…sunny side or scrambled?" Kagome repeated.

"Oh…scrambled please." Inuyasha yawned again.

"So, Inuyasha…" Souta leaned back into his chair. Inuyasha looked up, waiting for the boy to continue,

"What?"

"How was your sleep? Me and Kagome were talking about dreams and thought you might want to join in." Souta almost jumped when he watched the hanyou's eyes widen at the word 'dream'.

"Uh…oh, I don't remember mine." He quickly answered. Souta didn't believe it, but he wasn't about to push it when he noticed the red cheeks; he didn't want to know.

"So, what are you boys into doing in this fine day?" Kagome chimed in, trying to change the subject from sleep and irregular dreams.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Souta asked Inuyasha. He shrugged.

"I have no clue…I'd actually like to go to a park or something, maybe a beach?" he asked.

"You have your swimsuit?" Inuyasha nodded. "Then the beach it is!"

"This isn't a bad idea there Souta." Kagome sighed lightly as she noticed how high the sun was, signaling for a hot day.

"Since when are my ideas bad?" He chuckled. Kagome glared at him, sufficiently shutting him up.

"I said it as a compliment, not an excuse to gloat." Kagome mumbled.

"So what are we going to do when we get there?" Both the Higurashi siblings jump a tad at the other number's question, thinking he was asleep or dead, one of the two. Inuyasha was relatively quiet so far that day.

"Well, what do you think we do at a beach?" Souta asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know that…" Inuyasha growled. "I'm just sayin' that there might be a lot of people there and I'm definitely not the type that likes to hang out with big crowds."

"There definitely aren't a lot of people where we're going." Kagome giggled as she turned down another road.

"Yup, Sis' and I found this place on a little exploring when we were younger, almost like our own private water hole." Souta smiled.

"Cannonball!" Kagome shrieked at the splash of water when her brother dove into the water and off the dock.

"Souta!" She yelled when he resurfaced.

"Sorry." He grinned. "Inuyasha, aren't you gonna come in?"

Inuyasha just glared at the boy and continued to sit on his towel, glaring at the water.

"Oh come on, it was an accident." Kagome giggled, effectively making the growl emitting from the hanyou, louder.

"You're being a baby about this." Souta mocked as he dove in again, stifling another laugh at the shriek from Kagome when the water tidal waved over her.

"Just shut it, I'll go in when I'm ready." Inuyasha pouted.

Kagome had enough, stepping out and onto the soft sand surrounding the lake; she kneeled in front of the hanyou.

"Come on, it's no fun without you." Kagome whispered to the surly hanyou in front of her. "I said I was sorry."

"Keh." Kagome didn't notice the slight blush surfacing on Inuyasha's face as he tried to look away from the perfect view of her chest. Her small bikini wasn't helping the matter.

"You're being a baby." Kagome huffed. She started to walk away, "You had it coming."

Inuyasha had it; first, when they arrived he rushed into the lake so fast that he forgot to take off his shirt. That wasn't so bad, but when Kagome won against him at their mock game of beach volleyball, he started to become a little ticked off. Then he lost it when all but killed himself with anxiety when he couldn't get his foot unhooked from the tangled mess people called seaweed.

He stood abruptly, Souta gulped when he saw the glare he was giving to Kagome's back as she calmly entered the water again.

Inuyasha started to chase the poor girl, intent on teaching her a lesson; Inuyasha style. He dived in, reaching the girl in record time and dragging her up and over his head.

"Inuyasha, no! Don't!" Kagome screeched, but it was too late. He gently tossed her into the water.

Souta watched the scene take place but his attention was pulled away when he noticed a piece of red clothing floating in his direction.

He picked it up and his eyes widened. The red article was in fact, Kagome's bikini top, meaning…

Souta gulped, looking up, Kagome still didn't show herself, either she was hiding or she drowned and died. The latter suggestion was more believable.

He looked around, Inuyasha was already heading back at his towel, pouting, not noticing that his sister was somewhere, topless. He needed to find Kagome and fast.

_There, a bit of a cliffy. I posted chapter five and then started writing this one…it seemed the words just typed themselves, I've never felt such inspiration in my life. Hope you like it and I believe this is one of my favorite chapters yet!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

_Remembrance_

Kagome gulped in some air as she reached the surface, hidden by a large, hanging branch from a nearby tree.

'How could he?' Kagome thought as she hid her naked chest from view. She glared at the hanyou as he sat back down on his towel at the beach, still pouting.

"Kagome." She turned to see a whispering Souta calling for her, holding her bikini top.

Kagome started to swim over, covering herself from her kid brother's view.

"Souta, pass it here." Kagome held a hand out as Souta tossed the material over and turned around to let her change.

"So…" He mumbled as he waited for her to tie the top on. "Why do you think Inuyasha did that?"

"Why do you think?" Kagome huffed as she finished tugging at the ends of the bright red bathing suit. "Because he's a jerk, that's why."

Souta sighed.

"I'm gonna head back and get something to eat." Then he left the irritated girl behind and started to swim back to the beach.

Inuyasha still sat there, he didn't know what the man's problem was, and he wasn't about to find out either as he sat at a bench seat and shuffled through the cooler for a juice box.

The car ride back was silent. Souta couldn't breathe with all the tension in the room.

"How about a game?" He asked but only received groans and growls from Kagome and Inuyasha. "You guys are being immature."

"Souta, it would help if you shut up!" Kagome sneered as she turned sharply making Souta crash into the irate hanyou.

"Damn woman, control you're driving before you get us killed." Inuyasha yelled up to the driver.

"If you hate my driving so much, then you can walk." Kagome stopped the car.

"Kags, just keep driving." Souta tried to calm his sister before she blew a circuit.

Kagome sighed and continued to drive home.

This was going to be a long night, Souta thought to himself as he added a sigh.

Inuyasha sat in his room, grabbing his duffel bag and was now packing his things, intent on leaving.

"Inuyasha?" He turned around to see Souta standing there. "Are you really leaving?"

"What do you think?" Inuyasha growled as he zipped his bag closed and sat it at the end of his bed.

"You can't." Inuyasha glared at the boy.

"And what makes you think you can stop me?"

"Kagome didn't mean it…she's…well, Kagome's been through a lot…I just want her to be happy and well…I thought that maybe you could…" Souta gulped.

"What, what did you think?"

"I thought you could make her happy." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I guess it was a stupid thought…sorry."

Then Souta stood up and left the room without another word. Inuyasha sat there, wondering what brought those thoughts up in the boy.

Kagome walked down the hall, in a bad mood and bored out of her mind. She didn't want to be angry at him, but she couldn't help it. He was just aggravating at times.

"Kagome didn't mean it…she's…well, Kagome's been through a lot…I just want her to be happy and well…I thought that maybe you could…" Kagome paused just outside of Inuyasha's room at the sound of Souta's sad voice.

"What, what did you think?" She felt the need to hit Inuyasha over the head at his rude tone towards her brother, but held her restraint to find out what Souta was trying to say.

"I thought you could make her happy." Her eyes widened. "I guess it was a stupid thought…sorry."

Kagome didn't have time to recollect her senses as she heard someone stand and walk towards the door. She couldn't be caught eavesdropping.

Without thinking, she dashed down the hall, heading for her room.

She let out a sigh as she heard her brother leave the room and head for his. Kagome lay down on her bed, thinking about Souta's words.

Why would Souta think she's unhappy?

Then she sat up, she had to apologize to Inuyasha before he left for good. Kagome walked down the quiet halls, and then got the courage to knock on Inuyasha's door.

"What is it now, Souta?" She heard him sigh. Kagome took it as a signal to open the door. "What is it with you and not knocking…?" He looked up and saw the surprised look on his face when he noticed her standing there instead of the annoying boy. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, I came here to tell you…I'm sorry for my rude behavior." Kagome sighed. "I didn't mean it, I just…I don't know."

Inuyasha stood and walked closer, now standing face to face with the girl.

"Are you leaving?" Kagome whispered, at a loss of words when she felt Inuyasha's breath on her neck, sending chills down her spine.

"Do you want me to?" he asked innocently.

"I…do you want to go for a walk with me?" She found herself asking. Kagome saw him nod then took his hand and dragged him out of the house behind her.

Yelling to Souta that they would be back soon, she started to walk down the empty street with Inuyasha just behind her.

"So…" Inuyasha started.

"I…I don't want you to go." Kagome blurted out. Inuyasha was a bit surprised at her blunt answer, but smiled nonetheless.

"I don't either." He whispered. His smile widened when he noticed Kagome smiling to herself.

Inuyasha felt a little rebellious as he slowly took Kagome's hand in his, asking for her acceptance in the new touch. He smiled when he felt her squeeze his hand as a way of telling him he was accepted.

Soon, Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves in a small park, not too far off from the girl's home.

"So, how long do you think you'll stay with us?" Kagome sat down on the ground leaning back on a small tree. Inuyasha followed her movements but decided to sit across from her.

"I hadn't really thought all that much about it…" Inuyasha shrugged casually. "I mean, yeah…I miss my family, but then there's other times when I can't stand them…ya know?"

He looked up and noticed the small smile playing across her lips. He found himself smiling back.

"Well, I've always loved my family, my father passed away when I was only eight…my mother wasn't the easiest to get along with, but she helped." Kagome sighed. "I guess I can understand what you're going through, but I think you should always be around family and friends."

"Yeah…" Inuyasha was about to say something when another thought came to mind. "Souta said that you and he had different fathers?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I was about two when my mother…well, she had an affair."

Inuyasha looked up at the girl in front of him, looking into her eyes; he could see her struggling through her memories.

"You don't have to tell me." Inuyasha reassured her. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I want to tell you…" Kagome smiled sadly. "My father found out about it, but it was too late…she was already pregnant."

"With Souta?" Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I sometimes feel betrayed by my mother, almost like she didn't really feel happy with me and my father, but I love Souta to death, don't get me wrong, it wasn't his fault." Kagome sighed in defeat then leaned back on the tree.

"Does Souta know?"

"Yeah, my father was such a good person that he took him in, even after my mother left for a few months. Souta never really knew his father, neither did I; I was so young when it happened."

Inuyasha sat there, taking it all in. He couldn't believe that she was just sitting there, telling him her life story as if he was a part of her family. 'Does she really trust me that much?' He couldn't help but ask himself.

"Do you want to head back yet?" He asked.

"Nah…I like the cool night air in the summer, it feels nice." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha smirked, getting an idea in his head. He grabbed Kagome around her waist, ignoring the gasps; he hopped into the tree behind them, settling himself in one of the branches.

"You could give a girl a little warning before you do something like that." Kagome huffed as she straightened her shirt and got herself comfortable.

"Yeah, yeah, just watch." Inuyasha pointed up to the sky. Kagome gasped. The moon started to have a shadow, starting at the left side and working it's way to the other.

"A lunar eclipse?" Inuyasha nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Well, actually…" Inuyasha sighed. "My whole life is pretty much based upon the moon cycles."

"You're hanyou." Kagome blurted out.

"How'd you…" Inuyasha stared at the girl next to him.

"I have a little bit of a secret to tell you as well." Kagome smiled. "I'm not normal, I'm actually a miko."

"A miko…" Inuyasha repeated to himself. "So you can see…"

"Yup, and let me just say, you have the cutest puppy ears I've ever seen." Kagome let out with a giggle. Inuyasha blushed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Same reason you didn't tell me, I guess." Kagome shrugged.

Inuyasha nodded in understanding then fell into a comfortable silence with the girl next to him.

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to sit on the branch, watching the moon become completely covered with the Earth's shadow.

"It's beautiful." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome.

"Yeah, it is."

Inuyasha hopped into the window, carrying a very tired Kagome behind him. She had fallen asleep as soon as he lifted her onto his back and started to jog back.

He smiled at the reminder.

She giggled the whole time, almost like a high when she felt him leap through the trees. Inuyasha felt light with happiness as he listened to Kagome flap like a bird when he soared through the sky at amazing speeds.

Inuyasha lay the girl down on her bed, making sure she was comfortable enough for bed. With a kiss on her cheek and a tug at her blankets, he headed back for his own bed, for some much needed rest.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	9. Chapter 8

_**Lime warning:** There is Lime content in this very chapter, please read with a bit of caution._

_Chapter Eight_

_Temporary difficulties_

Inuyasha slept like a baby that night, sitting up, he smiled, knowing today was going to be a good day.

No erotic dreams, no annoying boys running around getting ready for school, and definitely no bothersome wenches in pissed off moods.

Yup, this was going to be a good day. Inuyasha stood up and quickly grabbed some clothes as he headed for the shower.

Opening the door, he froze.

"Uhh…" he stuttered.

"Oh my god, get out!" Kagome screamed throwing anything she could at the peeping tom. "Get out, get out, get out!"

"I'm sorry!" Inuyasha slammed the door, blocking any other items Kagome had at her disposal from hitting him.

He took a deep breath, when his eyes met her body, he lost control, he couldn't find it in himself to look away.

'What's wrong with me?' He sighed and shook his head with a small smile, 'I have to stop hanging around Miroku.'

Inuyasha decided to have some breakfast before attempting to have another shower.

Hopping out of the shower, he grabbed his towel and toothbrush. Scrubbing his teeth, he felt a whole lot better. It was surprising how clean teeth help when you don't feel…right.

Inuyasha grabbed his clothes, and walked out of the now hot bathroom.

He jumped when he heard a loud smash of glass coming from the kitchen. Without thinking, he leapt down the stairs and found a girl sitting on the ground with her wrist in her mouth, or at least half way.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, getting the girl's attention. "What happened?"

"I was carrying a plate, but when I grabbed it, it was really hot and I dropped it." Kagome whispered through the skin in her mouth.

"Why are you bleeding then?" Inuyasha asked as he knelt in front of the miko and smelt the blood.

"Well obviously I cut myself."

Inuyasha walked up and grabbed the first aid kit atop of the fridge. Sitting back down, he pulled the girl's arm away from her face and started to clean the wound and bandage it.

Pulling Kagome up, he walked her up to the bathroom. Inuyasha started the bath and ran her hand under the cool tap to get rid of the swollen area already starting from the burn on her hand.

"Better?" She nodded. "Good."

"Thanks." Kagome whispered as she felt her hand go numb from the cold water.

"No problem." Inuyasha answered as he sat back up on the toilet seat.

Kagome looked up and finally realized what her 'hero' was wearing--or not wearing--at that moment. She started to blush when she looked at the towel, not doing a very good job covering up his torso and chest.

The well-toned body was giving the poor girl shivers as she forced herself to pull away from his view as he handed her a wet cloth for her hand.

Inuyasha smirked.

He knew she was ogling him, but he wasn't about to admit that it was giving him a sense of pride when he caught her blushing.

"Where's Souta?" Inuyasha asked, pulling the girl's attention away from his body and too his face.

"Oh, he went to work, he has to work Sundays since he has school." Kagome mumbled as she recollected herself from the hormones rushing through her body.

Inuyasha was having a hard time not keeping away from the girl, he had a new urge, an urge to touch her, devour her…

'I have to get out of here.' He thought to himself. Inuyasha stood and scared the girl with his quick movements,

"I've gotta get changed." The he left the girl, sitting at the edge of the tub holding the cloth he gave her to her hand.

He grimaced when he smelt her arousal when he held her arm to sooth the burn, when he was half dressed, when he kissed it better and wrapped her up in blankets of safety.

Pulling his shirt out, as well as a pair of clean pants, seeing as Kagome did the laundry, most of his clothes were secretly cleaned every day.

He turned to see Kagome standing at the door; thankfully, she waited long enough for him to change as she waltzed in and stood just before him, her cold cloth placed neatly on her arm.

"Inuyasha…" He gulped; hearing his name from her lips was, surprisingly, a big turn on.

"Yeah?" He swallowed hard.

"I wanted to say that I appreciate you being nice to me and helping me out and all…"

"Don't mention it; you're letting me live here till I leave." Inuyasha shrugged, "It's the least I could do."

"I want to still repay you."

Inuyasha looked at her, confused, but gasped when he felt her lips on his, melting into his form as she dropped the cloth and wrapped her still wet arms around his waist.

Inuyasha, lost in the kiss, pulled the girl closer and placed a hand behind her head, deepening the kiss.

"Kag…ome…" he whispered in between kisses as he lifted her up, and smirked when she instinctively wrapped her legs around him.

Kagome felt a soft material underneath her, not noticing that the hanyou had carried her and placed her on the bed. She felt a nauseous feeling in her belly when she felt him pressed his groined near her nether area. Not being able to suppress the new feelings coming over her, she moaned and arched her back.

Taking things a bit further, Inuyasha started trailing kisses down her neck, not wanting to push the girl too far. However, he almost growled when he felt Kagome stop and try to halt the hanyou as well.

He glanced up and saw tears in the girls eyes, his nose hadn't been able to pick up the salty scent as he let her go and watched her mumble an apology and run out the door without another word.

Sitting there on his bed, Inuyasha stared at his hands, confused.

'You baka, she wasn't ready, she doesn't intend on being with you…' Inuyasha argued with himself, 'you pushed her too far you idiot…you can't even keep it in your pants…'

Kagome sat on her bed in tears, she didn't know what came over her to start that, but she did it.

'What's wrong with me…I liked it, and I pushed him away because I'm a coward.' Kagome pushed the pillow into her face more to hide the tears.

She froze when she heard someone coming up the stairs, holding the pillow closer to her head, she thought of pretending that she fell asleep, but too late,

"Kagome?" She winced at the hurt tone coming from Inuyasha's voice.

She sat up, only looking at her hands placed gently in her lap, "Yeah?"

"…I just wanted to…say sorry." He whispered.

Kagome took a risk and looked up, she almost gagged at how sad the hanyou before her looked, "No, it's not your fault, I'm just too frigid."

Inuyasha slowly sat down on the end of the bed, still away from the girl, "Why would you say that; I pushed you too far."

"I'm still sorry; I guess well…I'm not used to that kind of stuff, that's all." She pulled the pillow closer in a self-conscious movement.

"I won't rush anything…if we even have anything." He sighed.

"How about…we're both to blame, alright?" Kagome looked over her shoulder at the boy.

Inuyasha met her gaze and his heart beat faster when she gave him a small smile, he couldn't help but return the tiny affection.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." He nodded. "Do you still want to do something; I'm not really into wasting the last bit of the weekend before you go back to work."

Kagome giggled, "Sure, that's sounds good as well."

Inuyasha hesitantly took the girl's hand when they both stood; he was a bit surprised when she gave him a soft squeeze letting him know he was accepted.

They walked down the stairs, happily enjoying each other's company for the night.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	10. Chapter 9

_**Lemon warning: **The content in this chapter is rather sexual. A warning for all._

_Chapter Nine_

_Unoccupied_

Flicking through the channels, he had to find something to watch. Living on the television, food, and old newspapers, Inuyasha wasn't living the easy life, more like the bored-as-hell life.

However, he never tried to find a job to earn some money on this break from traveling. Kagome and Souta were mostly gone each day, so there was never really anyone to talk to about any help wanted around the city.

Sitting up, he headed for the kitchen, scrambling through the cupboard draws to find any recent newspaper, "Gotcha!"

He flipped through the thin pages and looking for the classified pages, Inuyasha skimmed through to find any wanted help around the town.

"Help wanted; help wanted, help wanted…" He chanted as his thumb moved down the pages. "Ahha!"

Reading a small article, he was out the door and on his way to the address.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a bright woman came to the cashier desk.

"Uhh, yeah, I read in the newspaper that you had job openings." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, well did you bring a résumé?"

"No." Inuyasha sighed, how stupid could he be?

"I'm sorry sir, but you need a résumé first off, then we'll talk." The woman became very rude and dark as she left her spot and went into the back where he couldn't see her.

He was about to run after the woman but his ring tone stopped him, "Hello?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Sango, what's up?"

Inuyasha winced when he heard what sounded like crying in the background, "Oh Inuyasha, you have to come back."

"Why? What happened?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Shippou, he…Sesshoumaru and he were in a serious car accident….it's not looking good." Sango's tears were noticeable now.

Inuyasha froze; he had to go back.

"Inuyasha?" Sango repeated, waiting for a response.

"I'll be there."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called as she opened her door and wandered into the house. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He came down the stairs.

"Get ready; Souta, you, and I are going to my mother's for dinner." Kagome smiled.

"Uhh, okay?" He smiled shyly then walked back up the stairs.

Kagome dropped her bags on the couch then headed upstairs to change herself.

"Souta'll meet us there." Kagome called from her bedroom.

Throwing on a t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans, Kagome headed for the door again.

Inuyasha eventually came down, something wasn't right about him, Kagome could've sworn he was almost…depressed.

"Let's go." He smiled.

"Okay." Kagome smiled back as they both headed for her car.

"So, this is Inuyasha?" A woman said as she gave Kagome a hug.

"Uhh, yes ma'am." Inuyasha smiled.

"Oh, just call me Kai." The woman smiled, "Souta's already eating, we better join him before he eats everything."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him to the table.

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome and started helping himself to the food already out on the table.

He knew Kagome was on to him, knowing that he usually didn't act like this, but how couldn't help is; his brother and nephew were in the hospital.

"So, Kagome, are you still working with that photography company?"

"Yes, and mother, it isn't that bad." Kagome giggled.

"Uhh, if you'll excuse me, I've got to use the washroom." Inuyasha stood and Kagome didn't miss the frown on his lips.

"Okay, just down the hall to the left." Kai called down to the disappearing boy.

"Mom, I'll be right back." Kagome stood and followed the hanyou down the hall.

She watched, as he didn't go into the bathroom, but instead walked into another room, which just happened to be her old bedroom. She followed him in.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome said as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

"I have to tell you something." Inuyasha took a deep breath then let it out, "I got a call from home, my friend, she said that my brother and his son were in a serious car accident."

"That's horrible." Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha nodded.

"And you have to go?" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Kagome felt tears coming on, trying to hold them back.

"Kagome…I've _have_ to go, my…my brother and his son were in a serious car accident, I have to be there for them."

"Go, you need to be there." She smiled sadly. "I understand."

"Kagome, I…I want you to come with me." Inuyasha demanded.

The girl was in near tears as she heard him ask the question, "What?"

"I want to bring you with me." Inuyasha repeated.

"I…I can't, I can't go, I have work, my brother isn't exactly old enough to live on his own." Kagome felt the tears trail down her cheeks.

Inuyasha looked like he had been punched in the face, and he probably could have been. His heart ached somehow and he felt tears hit his eyes, "Really?"

Kagome walked up to him and nodded, pulling him into a tight hug, "I'm sorry, I can't leave my family, and you need to be with yours, got it?"

She felt him nod and hug back.

Kagome started to pull back but felt Inuyasha's arms tighten around her, "Please, just…just stay like this."

Kagome nodded sadly, "Okay."

A few minutes passed, the night came and Kagome pulled back a bit, feeling the courage to do something she never tried before. She smiled when she heard Inuyasha whine from their loss in contact, but moaned when he felt her lips on his.

Inuyasha was surprised when he felt her warm tongue pressed on his mouth, but he wasn't about to push her back.

Kagome moaned when Inuyasha took another step and moved his hands to the small of her back, pulling her in, not losing the contact between their lips.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome, both at a loss of breath, "Kagome…are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to…" Kagome smiled, "Please."

He nodded and brought the girl to the bed in the room, laying her down he straddled her and started to breathe kisses down her throat and neck. Hearing the girl moan brought chills down his spine as he moved down with his mouth.

Kagome brought her hands up, letting them fall through his thick mane of hair as he sucked her skin until he reached her shirt.

She gasped when she felt cold air hit her breasts, looking down she watched Inuyasha toss the torn shirt to the floor and went to continue his torture on her body.

Inuyasha smirked when a small gasp reached his ears from the girl as he all but gobbled her left breast in his mouth, massaging the other one in his other hand.

"Inu…yasha." She whispered as he switched and kissed and sucked on her other breast as they other was massaged with his talented hand.

Moving his treatment down her body, he reached the rim of her pants. Tearing them off, he started his game from her feet, kissing and making long trails with his tongue up her leg and back down the other, purposely skipping over her nether regions.

Kagome started dry humping the bed, wanting to get rid of the tense feelings in her stomach. "Oh god…Inuyasha!"

He smirked and stopped just at her wet, soaked folds, "Ready?"

"Yes." Inuyasha went to work, sucking on her folds like a straw, tasting her unique taste as he listened to the moans and squeals she gave off.

Pushing his tongue in, he moaned himself, her taste was wonderful, so delicious he was having a hard time keeping control as he played with her sex.

Drinking her up fully, he dove his finger into her, adding the next one when she was ready.

Kagome was in ecstasy as Inuyasha pushed inside of her with his magical fingers, feeling around inside of her as she screamed her heart out and pumped her hips in excitement.

She felt him pull away, a small whimper escaped her lips as she looked up and saw him pulling his pants off, "Are you sure you want this?"

She gasped as she watched him position himself above her opening; his pulsing penis was long and hard.

"Yes, I want you inside me…" Kagome breathed. She watched with needy eyes as he slowly pushed inside of her; she knew he was big, but he filled her up and then some.

"Oh kami, Kagome…" Inuyasha hissed through clenched teeth from the feeling of her small cavern as it comfortably fit around his member.

He stopped when he felt a wall, keeping him from taking her first from her. His heart hurt, she was so trusting, letting him take her for the first time. Inuyasha leaned down and gave the girl a desperate kiss as he pushed in the final inch or so.

She hissed in pain as he kissed her and comforted her as she got used to the size of him inside of her.

Kagome felt loved, as Inuyasha was kissing her and taking his time with her. The pain was horrible, but knowing that they were one was worth the torture of being taking for the first time.

She became for aware of the pleasure as she started to buck her hips, letting the hanyou know she was ready to continue.

Inuyasha let out a moan as he started to pull out of her then pushed in again with a slow torrent.

"Inuyasha." Kagome gasped when he filled her once again. Her hips were moving on their own accord as they met Inuyasha's thrusts each time.

Inuyasha was losing himself in bliss as his hips rocked harder and met Kagome's with need. His end was nearing, but he wanted—needed—Kagome to come first, she deserved as much.

Bringing his hand up, he massaged her breasts, earning another moan from pleasure as Kagome's body lost control from the constant distraction and touches.

Kagome screamed in release as Inuyasha felt her wet cum lubricate him as he pushed in a few more times and came, himself.

Kagome gasped at the feeling of his liquid gushing out inside of her, but it only brought more pleasure.

"Kagome…"

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome smiled up at the man now lying on her chest from exhaustion.

"You positive?" Kagome smiled sadly, knowing what he was asking.

"If I could, I would." Kagome gave a small kiss in the hanyou's forehead then drifted into a blissful sleep.

Inuyasha stared down at the woman he just made love to, her face, so peaceful. He smiled sadly, knowing he would be leaving tomorrow.

"I'll come back for you…" Inuyasha whispered. "I promise."

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

_Broken thread_

"Inuyasha?" the hanyou looked up and smiled.

"Sango, if Miroku sees you up and about you're going to be in big shit."

"Oh screw him; I'm pregnant, not on my death bed." Sango growled. "How are you doing?"

"Okay I guess." Inuyasha sighed.

"You can tell me, I know something or someone's back there in America." Sango sat down by Inuyasha, "I'm your best friend and I know when you hit rock bottom and Inuyasha, you've hit it."

"Thanks, but I have to be here." He sighed and looked up to the hospital bed that inhabited his nephew, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Sesshoumaru got the brunt of the hit, you should see how he's doing since your family and Miroku and I can't get in there." Sango squeezed Inuyasha's shoulder, "It's good to have you back."

Sango stood and left the room.

Already a week passed since he left America and all his dreams and goals behind. Shippou was recovering and he still hadn't gotten the guts to see how Sesshoumaru was doing.

Arriving at home, he was greeted with the familiar arms of his friends, Miroku and Sango. They brought him to the hospital where he now spent his days and nights at, waiting for any more information on his brother and nephew's conditions.

He hadn't heard anything from the doctors, but he knew Sesshoumaru wasn't doing so well from the feel—or lack of—his youki.

Watching Shippou was a pass time, hearing the steady heartbeat from the monitor gave him a sense of peace he lost when returning to Tokyo.

Home. He hadn't really had one for a long time, and sleeping in his own bed was a thing he hadn't realized he missed. However, he had ended up making a home back in America, a home he had to go back to as soon as his family was safe and well.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha looked up and stood as the doctor walked in while reading from his clipboard, "You must be his uncle, correct?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes, he will be fine, just a few more days in here and you should be able to bring him back home," The doctor smiled, "He's a tough little guy."

Inuyasha smiled back and glanced back at Shippou, his lungs were working hard, as his chest went in and out with each breath.

"How's his father?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly then looked back up at the doctor.

"You mean Takahashi, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha nodded, "He's still in critical condition, I can't say much more then that, but we'll have you updated as soon as we know anything more."

The doctor nodded his good bye, "You should get some sleep, you don't look so great." Then he left.

Inuyasha sighed.

He was tired; he couldn't lie about that. However, everytime he attempted to sleep, dreams of _her_ would haunt him until he woke up and had a shower to halt any more tries at sleeping.

Kagome. He hadn't heard from her since he left a week ago. Inuyasha always wondered what she would be up to; would she be at work with that bitch of a boss, Kikyou? Was she sleeping? Dreaming? Thinking of him?

He doubted it; she broke his heart, as he did her. Probably the only thoughts going through her mind about him were of hate or sadness. Not that he could blame her. The last thing he remembered and cherished was their last night together; the night they made love for the first and last time.

It was beautiful. From Inuyasha's memories, they fit together perfectly, as if they were meant to be together. Even if that was cliché, he knew it was true, and he promised to go back and get her someday.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, how's Sango, I saw her earlier."

"She was out of bed?" Miroku asked in disbelief.

"Just checking in on the little guy."

"I told her not to be out of bed, she's a month pregnant already and vulnerable." Miroku sighed.

"Miroku, from the time we met Sango until now, when has she ever been vulnerable?" Inuyasha laughed, "She was and still is probably stronger then you and I put together, so don't go saying she can't get out of bed or it'll be your funeral."

"I guess you're right, I just worry about her that's all." Miroku shook his head.

"Yeah, she and I know you do, but you've got to trust her and believe she'll make the right decision," Inuyasha smiled, "It is her child too, right?"

"Since when have you been the bearer of 'love advice' before?" Miroku asked, a bit taking aback.

"I've always been like this, I haven't changed." Inuyasha grumbled.

"No, you're different, something happened to you and I want to know." Miroku laughed.

"I guess I just understand things better, that's all." Inuyasha shrugged, "I'm somewhat glad I can come home."

He lied.

Miroku noticed this little tall-tale and wasn't fooled by the fake smile his friend passed him, "Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I just want you to know me and Sango, we're here for you." Miroku smiled sadly, "If something happened to you in America, you can tell us and we'll help you, that's what friends do."

"I know," Inuyasha smiled, "And thanks, man."

"No prob, now I've got to go and check up on that wonderful wife of mine." Miroku smiled and left the room to head home.

Inuyasha stood up, finally deciding to leave the room after a week's time.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Takahashi, Sesshoumaru's room is?" Inuyasha asked a passing doctor.

"And you are?" He asked rudely.

"I'm his younger brother, Inuyasha."

"He's on the top floor, room number 548." The doctor coughed out then continued to walk down the hall.

Inuyasha walked towards the elevator and took it to the top of the building. He was a little anxious and scared at seeing his brother after all these months of distance.

His head was pulled from it's thoughts as the elevator gave it's 'ding' to tell you its destination was reached. Inuyasha walked out and started to wander the halls.

The smell of the cleaning products they used to keep the place disinfected for the patients was starting to get to the hanyou as his head began pounding, promising for another headache or migraine in the near future.

"5…4…8…" Inuyasha repeated to himself as he looked at the room numbers until he found his brother's room. "Here we are."

He took a deep breath and felt a shiver run up his spine when he smelt his brother's scent coming from the room, good; the doctor hadn't lied to him.

Opening the door, he gasped at the condition Sesshoumaru was in, with the AV's coming from his arms, and the tubes helping his breaths keep even all coming from his nose. The familiar heart monitor beeping was a bit slower then Shippou's was.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, what have you gotten yourself into this time." Inuyasha shook his head fatherly as he pulled a seat up and sat next to the older half brother. "I thought I was irresponsible, but _this_…"

Inuyasha sat there, staring at the fatigued youkai as he pondered what he would do until his family was back and home.

"Mr. Takahashi?" Inuyasha looked up and saw the doctor from before.

"Yes, that's me."

"Yes, I heard you'd be up here, your nephew Sh--"

"Is he alright? Did something happen to him?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Uhh, no, he's actually awake if you'd like to see him." Inuyasha didn't listen any longer and started running back to Shippou's room.

"Shippou?" Inuyasha whispered as he entered the hospital room.

"Uncle…Yasha?" The hanyou's heart soared at the remembrance of his little nephew's voice.

"Yes, it's me." Inuyasha chuckled.

"You're back?"

"Yeah, I came back when I heard about the accident," Inuyasha smiles sadly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my legs feel really sore though."

"Yes, the doctor said your legs would be paralyzed."

"You mean I can't walk anymore?" Shippou shrieked.

"No, you'll be able to walk, but it'll take a week or so until your legs will be strong enough to work again." Inuyasha smiled reassuringly.

"I'm glad you're back, Uncle Yasha." Shippou smiled.

"…Me too." He lied.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

_Unfolding Knowledge, Unforgettable Facts _

Inuyasha sat up, stretching the sleep from his body and rubbing his eyes awake from the night before.

"Ah, Inuyasha," the hanyou looked up and saw Miroku standing at the door to his bedroom, "You're awake, come, have some breakfast."

"You made something?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. He sat up and tossed a shirt on.

"No, as a matter of fact Sango made something." Miroku smiled knowingly.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Miroku glared.

"And you babysat?" Inuyasha smiled.

"Oh ha, ha, just because I have a child and you do not, doesn't mean you have the right to bug me," Miroku huffed, "Children are a beautiful thing."

Inuyasha sighed and followed his friend to the kitchen where Sango and their little child was, "Good morning, Rei."

"Good morning Uncle Inu." The little girl smiled and continued eating her pancakes.

"You want some Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great." The hanyou sat down beside Rei who was hungrily eating up her syrup river of a mess.

"So, do you have work today?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, that bas—I mean brother of mine wanted me in today." Inuyasha sighed.

Sango glared at her friend, warning him for his bad language as Inuyasha gulped and started eating the warm pancakes.

"Well, better get going." Inuyasha said as he grabbed his jacket and walked to the door.

"Bye bye Uncle Inu." Rei yelled as he gave her a kiss on her forehead and left out the door.

Pulling on his shoes, he hopped into his car and headed for work on another boring day.

Hearing his cell go off, he grabbed it and checked the ID.

"Sesshoumaru…" He growled as he pulled it up to his ear, "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm heading for work." Inuyasha grumbled, "Are you planning on hackling me everyday?"

"Yes," He didn't need to see him to know that Sesshoumaru was smirking, "But I do need you here as soon as possible."

"What happened now?" Inuyasha sighed.

"Just stop in my office before you leave today." Then the line went dead.

"Bastard." Inuyasha flipped his cell closed and tossed it into the passenger seat next to him.

Stopping at another obnoxious red light, he opened his glove box to find something to listen to. His hand skimmed over the cd cases and stopped on a thin piece of paper of some sort.

Being curious, Inuyasha pulled it out and looked at it. However, the light changed and he decided driving was more important as he drove down the streets of Tokyo and to work.

"Good morning, Mr. Takahashi." The happy secretary smiled as Inuyasha walked in.

"Good morning, Midori." Inuyasha smiled back, "Any calls?"

"Yes, you have another call from Goro, but that's it." Inuyasha nodded then walked to the elevator.

Pressing the 'up' button, he waited patiently for the metal doors to open.

"Inuyasha-sama?"

"Yes?" Inuyasha answered the man who just walked out the elevator.

"It's good to see you, I didn't think you'd come."

"Why wouldn't I come?" Inuyasha asked.

However, the man had successfully walked off without answering him.

With a sigh, he turned to enter the elevator but found that it had already closed.

"God dammit." He grumbled as he pressed the button once again.

Walking in, he pressed another button, then adding in the 'close doors' button he was on his way.

Inuyasha found himself stopping at the wrong floor, number twelve. The doors opened and in walked a stout man, roughly forty or so years of age.

"Going up, sir?" He asked.

Inuyasha nodded and watched him press the floor button he needed. Then the man just stood there, not moving or talking, just standing there. Inuyasha became very awkward as the man's floor finally came.

"Good day." Then the doors closed again and brought Inuyasha to his floor and office.

"What did you want?" Inuyasha asked as he entered his brother's office.

"Sit." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha hesitantly sat down at a small chair next to the desk, "Now what?"

"You've been working here for roughly half a year, correct?"

"Yeah…?" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I've decided to personally hand over and dub you the heir of Takahashi Incorporated." Sesshoumaru gave a small smile.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped; him, the soon-to-be owner of Takahashi Inc, the company their father created. He just couldn't believe it.

"Uh, what brought this idea on?" Inuyasha asked.

"I believe you have earned your trust here, now, you may leave and we'll talk about this later." Inuyasha got up, eyeing his brother, and then left without another word, only confusion.

Heading down to his car, he noticed everyone, or mostly everyone, had left for home already.

Looking at his digital watch, he realized it was already seven at night, late already. Inuyasha sighed and got into his car.

A small sound caught his attention, pulling something from under him; he held a small paper, the paper from this morning.

Inuyasha sighed.

Opening it, he started to read the feminine handwriting,

_Inuyasha,_

_Just wanted to say this to you, after our special night together, I was thinking. Not bad thinking, just thinking about, well…life. _

_I wondered if I was ever going to meet up with you sometime in the future, but I highly doubt it, you're way across the world by the time you read this. It's silly, really. I mean, how this could happen in such a short time, me falling for you. I didn't think it was possible, until you left, and then I realized. I love you._

_Yes, I love you Inuyasha Takahashi. It took me awhile to figure it out, but when I felt my heart break when you left for your plane, it was pretty easy._

_So, I hope that when you find this, wherever I cleverly hid this, I want you to know that I'm happy for you, whatever you're doing, and I hope that one of these days you'll come back…to me._

_With love,_

_Kagome._

Inuyasha stared at the paper, memories came back to him and it hurt. The possibility that he forgot her that he forgot to go back for her was unimaginable.

However, it happened, and it hurt.

It hurt more then hell freezing over if that made sense. He left her, over a year ago now, planning to go back to her. However, work, life, they all got in the way.

"I have to…"

Inuyasha struggled to say the words he was repeated in his mind, over and over again.

"…go back to her." Inuyasha felt a small tear cradle his cheek, as it fell and hit his khaki jacket.

Keying the ignition, he was down the road and heading for home. He had plans to settle, and fast.

_Yes, it's a boring chapter, but the next few will be terribly exciting, in my own words. Just trust me and wait for them, they'll be good, I promise._

_Thanks for all the reviews from:_

_SUGI----Wereblood _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

_Arrival and departure_

"Uncle Yasha, I thought you weren't coming to get me." Shippou smiled as he got into the car.

"I wouldn't forget you, how was Kaeda's?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was fun; we colored and played video games." Shippou smiled as they drove away from his babysitter, Kaeda's home.

"How was school, runt?" Inuyasha smiled.

"It's going okay." Shippou shrugged.

Inuyasha nodded and kept driving back home. Shippou glanced up and noticed a small frown on his uncle's lips, "Uncle Yasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong? You look sad." Shippou asked.

"Nothing's wrong, just tired from work; your father pushed me to my limits." Inuyasha forced a small laugh.

"You shouldn't work for father if it doesn't make you happy." Shippou sighed.

"It's okay, I'm okay." Inuyasha sighed, "I'm just tired, didn't get enough sleep."

"If you say so." Shippou smiled sadly.

They both remained silent, driving back home, following routine as Inuyasha pulled up to Sesshoumaru's place to drop his nephew off from another day of school.

Shippou opened the door, but noticed a small piece of paper, grabbing it out of curiosity he hopped out of the vehicle, "Thanks again Uncle Yasha, see you tomorrow."

"You too." Inuyasha smiled then drove off for his home.

Shippou looked down at the paper in his hands and gently opened it and found a bunch of writing, quickly skimming through it, he gasped.

"Uncle Yasha…he's going to go back." He whispered to himself. Shippou felt an overwhelming sadness hit him as he read the words that were meant for happiness, to bring love into the hanyou's life. "That's why he was so…sad."

Shippou tucked the paper in his pant pocket and ran inside; he needed to tell someone.

"I'm home." Inuyasha yelled as he closed the front door behind him.

"Uncle Inu?" Rei came poking around the corner.

"Yeah, what have you been up to?" Inuyasha smiled as Rei came crawling up to him as fast as her folded limbs could carry her.

"Inuyasha how was work?" Sango smiled.

"Okay, just stress filled as usual." Inuyasha sighed and piggybacked Rei into the kitchen.

"Miroku had to work overtime," Inuyasha smirked when he heard a defeated sigh come from the woman, "I'm sick and tired of them treating him like this."

"I know, but Miroku always liked to work hard." Inuyasha sighed.

"No, he never gets enough sleep, that boss of his has got to go." Sango hissed as she started washing the dishes that piled over the sink and counter tops.

"Why don't you do something about it?" Inuyasha smiled.

"I'm a mother of a one year old, a plain old house wife, what could I do?" Sango grumbled, "I need to sleep."

Inuyasha chuckled as he watched his friend sigh and head for her room upstairs, "I guess it's just you and me, Rei."

The little girl giggled as they headed for the living room to watch television. Inuyasha sat the kid down and sat down beside her as thy flicked through the channels, surfing for something interesting to watch.

Inuyasha spotted some children cartoons and smiled when Rei squealed at her favorite animated character.

The phone rang, dragging Inuyasha out of his thoughts as he stood to answer it, "Hello, Inuyasha here."

"Inuyasha? We need to talk." He sighed.

"What is it this time Sesshoumaru?"

"I've heard that you want to go back to America." Inuyasha stifled a gasp.

"What the hell, how'd you get that information?"

"I have my sources; now tell me…what would pull you back to America?" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Nothing that involves you, bastard." Inuyasha growled, "If I wanted to go to America, it wouldn't matter to you, or anyone."

"It would, if you are the future heir to our father's company, then you are to be present to work each and everyday." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"What if I don't care about that?" Inuyasha sighed, "I wanted my freedom, one of the main reasons for leaving to America in the first place."

"Yes, you've told me."

"Yeah, and now I'm slowly losing that freedom." Inuyasha growled, "I can go where I want without anyone hackling me, now if you don't mind, I've got some packing to do."

Inuyasha sighed as he hung the phone up. Scratching his head, he wandered to his room and opened his closet. He smiled when his eyes got a glimpse of the old, but familiar, duffle bag. Pulling it out, he threw it on his bed and tossed a few pair of clothes and other essentials.

Deja vu hit him as he stared at his door and expected the six-year-old Shippou to be standing there, trying with all his might to stop him from leaving.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Miroku asked slowly as he saw Inuyasha zip up his bag.

"I have to Miroku, I just…"

Miroku nodded in understanding, "You just better leave before Sango or Sesshoumaru know about this."

"The bastard already knows." Inuyasha whispered. "I better get going."

"You get her."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, "How'd you…I never told you…"

"I know these things Inuyasha, love is very easy to read." Miroku smiled knowingly, "Bring her back."

"Thanks man." Inuyasha gave Rei a hug and kiss and hugged Miroku as he was out the door, "I'll be back sooner then before…"

Closing the door behind him, he sighed, "…I hope."

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Turn of events_

'What am I doing?' Inuyasha wondered as he as he picked up his keys to a loaner car. His heartbeat hadn't slowed down since he departed the plane. Nothing was helping. 'What if she's forgotten about me?'

This question always seemed to pop up in his mind, how could she forget him? Wait, he had temporarily forgotten about her, going on with his life, as he should have, letting his brother turn him into some executive bastard or rich scumbag; ripping his freedom and peace of mind away.

Walking to his car, he held his breath as he keyed the ignition and started for Sacramento. Just thinking of the city brought back memories, a déjà vu he had tried so hard to shake off.

His cell phone went off, creating a growl from the hanyou as he checked the ID, Miroku.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha…" Dead wrong, he thought.

"Yes, Sango?" He said in a cheerful tune.

"What are you doing?" Sango said in an overall calm voice, which scared the shit out of him.

"Sango, I had to do this…" He mumbled, "And before you say anything, I'm not coming back until I have some business taken care of."

"I know why you're there; don't say I don't because I do." Sango sighed, "I've been your next door neighbor forever now, I would've understood. I just wish you would've told me."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "But, since you know me so well, you'd also know that I'd know you'd try to stop me."

"Okay, if that made the least bit of sense…" Sango smiled, "Just…don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"What makes you think I'll be a baka?" Inuyasha asked.

"Please, if this girl means so much to you, then tell her." Sango sighed again, "She has to be worth it if she's able to drag you back there, so she obviously deserves the truth."

"I know, and I plan to tell her." Inuyasha smiled, "Give Rei a kiss for me, and tell Shippou I love him."

"Shippou misses you." Sango mumbled, "You better come back soon."

"Why is everyone so worried about me coming back?"

"Just, be careful, love isn't the easiest thing to deal with." Sango stated, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, bye." The line went dead, flipping the phone; Inuyasha clipped it to his pant pocket again.

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he entered the city, too many of the buildings were oddly different, but he wasn't too surprised since he hadn't been here in America for a year or so. Too long, in his mind, but things happen for reasons he reminded himself over and over again.

Taking a few more roads, he turned into the old road, so close to the house he had spent a month at; the month that ended up changing his life for…what he hoped, was for the better.

Pulling in to the driveway, he noticed the house hadn't changed much, he wondered if Souta still lived there with his sister, or had he moved out. How old was he now, grade eleven, almost grade twelve? Just the thought of the scrawny boy; the boy he met on the train ride to Sacramento, the boy who let him spend the night, though it turned out to be longer then that.

Knocking on the door, he let out a breath of air he never realized he was holding as the door screeched open, "Hello?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Hello, you wouldn't happen to know a Kagome, would you?" he asked.

There stood an old woman, almost half his size, wrinkly skin covered her face that was topped off with bright white hair. Her clothes weren't much younger, as floral patterns covered her body.

"Kagome?" the woman shook her head, "I'm sorry sir but I think you have the wrong place."

"She used to live here, I just thought…"

"She must have moved away."

'Jee, _thanks_ lady…I would've never guessed.' Inuyasha thought as his temper was being pushed to its limits.

"Thanks, sorry for bothering you." Inuyasha bowed then headed back for his car.

"I hope you find who you're looking for." The woman yelled to him as she closed her door.

Sitting in his car, he struggled to believe that that just happened. Kagome was going to be harder to find then he first thought. It wasn't surprising to learn that she moved; that house wasn't in the best condition anyway. However, his new problem was to track down Kagome; but the question was how to begin?

Starting the car, he decided to wander through the streets; maybe a coffee would be a nice treat.

He sighed, walking into a small corner café. Inuyasha sat down at the bench seat by the front window, waiting for a waitress to walk up and take his order as he thought of ways to track down Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" He sighed, who was daring to bug him this time? He turned around and was met with a smiling man, "My god, it's been forever, how's it been?"

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh sorry, you probably don't remember me do you…?" The man laughed, "Hojo, remember, from that small hotel?"

Inuyasha's face slowly turned into a smile, "Hojo, what are you doing in Sacramento?"

"I should ask you the same question; you said you'd be traveling the world." Hojo smiled, "This doesn't look like the 'world' to me."

"Yeah, things changed I guess." Inuyasha sighed, "Come on, sit down."

"Thanks."

"You didn't answer my question." He smiled.

"Oh right, well…my father, remember the one who gave you that outrageous job?" Inuyasha nodded, "Well, he passed away a few months ago."

"Oh, that's too bad." Inuyasha frowned.

"Yeah, but I'm over it, he wouldn't want me sitting around doing nothing." Hojo smiled sadly, "Well, he handed over the hotel to me…I ended up selling it and now I live here…yup, that about sums it up."

"I'm glad you're doing well." Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah," They paused in their conversation as a waitress came by, "I'll just have a small ham sandwich and mocha, please."

"Me? A coffee; two sugars, one cream." The woman smiled and walked.

"So, what are you doing here in Sacramento, still?" Hojo asked.

"Actually, a year ago, my trip was cut short so I had to head back home."

"To Tokyo, right?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, so now I'm back here reliving everything I guess." He lied.

"Huh, I wish I could just do that, pack up my bags and leave to another foreign country, that would be great." Hojo sighed dreamily.

There orders came and they both started eating, enjoying the other's company.

"Well, I better get going; it's been great catching up with you." Hojo smiled and placed his money on the table.

"Same, too bad we can't run into each other more often." Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah," Hojo grabbed his jacket, "Good bye."

"Bye." Then he was gone, leaving Inuyasha sitting at their dirty table.

His old thoughts came back to haunt him as he realized he still didn't know who or how he was going to ask for information to find Kagome.

Then a light bulb went off: _family_. They could help him, and if he could remember correctly, Kagome had a mother who just happened to live here in Sacramento. Yes, his plan was back in action.

Inuyasha smiled as he got in his car. Driving down the roads, he searched through his mind at any reminders of where Kagome brought them when they went to eat supper at her Mother's house.

Pulling up into the familiar driveway, reality finally hit him when he saw Kagome's mother walking back inside. He sighed in relief when she hadn't seen him pull in.

This was it, all he had to do was go in there and ask where Kagome was living now. It was simple. So why was his heart pounding so loud he could hear it in his head?

Opening the car door, he winced when the squeaky noise seemed too loud. Looking up, he sighed when no one noticed the sound. This was stupid, why was he being so jumpy?

He slammed the door, almost daring himself to jump at the sound. Taking a deep breath, he made his way to the side door, ready to knock. A sweat dropped from his forehead, this was it. Inuyasha knocked on the door.

"Coming." He could here a womanly voice call from the house. Opening the door, the woman examined him quickly, "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha…" He squeaked.

"Inuyasha?" She asked questionly, then a light went off in her eyes, "Oh my, the Inuyasha, from before?"

"Yeah, I came to see where Kagome was, she isn't living at her old house." Inuyasha gasped when the woman tugged him in and gave him a hug.

"Oh, it's been what, two years now?"

"Only one and a bit." He smiled shyly.

"So, where have you been?" She asked.

"Kagome didn't tell you?" She frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked, "She said you just left, but I didn't really believe it."

"Yeah…I did."

"Where've you been all this time?" She asked.

"I went back to my home, in Tokyo."

"Tokyo, no one told me you were Japanese…" She looked startled, "Huh."

"Yeah, so I came back to…uhh, visit." Inuyasha smiled. "Would you mind giving me her new address, ma'am?"

"You and your manners, its Kai, please call me Kai." She smiled motherly.

"Sorry, it's an old habit." Inuyasha apologized.

"So, you want Kagome's address…?" Kai mumbled as she walked into her house, waving for Inuyasha to follow, which he did.

"Yes."

"Let me see if I can find it, I'm not really good at remembering things." She smiled then sifted through a pile of papers by the phone, "Ah, here it is."

She handed it to him and sighed happily, "Does she know you're here, I can call her and let her know."

"No, that's okay." Inuyasha waved his hands and copied down the address. "Thanks Kai, I'll be sure to visit again."

"You better, you're a _nice boy_." Kai giggled. "Kagome will be happy to see and old friend again."

"Yeah," He headed for the door, "I'll talk to you later, and thanks again."

"Don't worry about it." Kai smiled and waved good bye.

Inuyasha got back in his car and looked at the address,

_316 Winding way road_

He smiled, remembering where that road was, just off route 80. It was finally going to happen; he was coming back to her, back to Kagome.

_There, I'm sorry I've been dragging it on, but the next chapter is the big one where I reunite Inuyasha and Kagome. I can't say anything on how's its going to be, but it's going to be good, believe me. Thanks for the constant reviews; this story won't be too much longer…_

_Thanks for the reviews from:_

_Baka-maiQuestionableIntentionsWereblood (I'm glad you understand the storyline now, LoL)SUGI_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	15. Chapter 14

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Matters of her own_

He was officially a coward. C.O.W.A.R.D. Lying in his hotel bed, he sighed.

_Looking at the address scratched in his hand, Inuyasha glanced up at the house before him. It was definitely her house, no doubt about it._

_However, he couldn't do it. After a whole year, he felt himself seizing up and feeling sick to his stomach._

_Starting the car again, he drove off, swearing at himself for not being able to go up to her house, knock and see her again, to bring her back with him._

_Pulling up in the hotel parking, he bought a room._

That's where he lay now, feeling like a complete idiot. Now that he was here, he didn't know what to do.

"Why…?" He asked himself as he pulled a hand over his face and sighed. "I'm such a dick, leaving her for a year then not being able to come back…"

Pulling his shirt off, he tucked himself into bed, maybe a nice sleep would do the trick. Seeing, as it was already nine at night, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

'You can do this…' He repeated to himself as he walked up to the house, 'You have to do this…'

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

_I'll come back for you…I promise._

His words came back to him, reminding him that this was important. Inuyasha had to do this or it would haunt his life, his nightmares forever. Or worse, he would forget about her again.

His breath hitched as the door came to a creaking stop, the door fully open. Standing in the house was a young woman, not too much shorter then he.

"Hello?" The woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Kagome Higurashi?"

"Oh, just wait." The girl suddenly smiled, "Kagome, the door's for you."

The girl smiled at him then started walking away, "She'll be right here."

Again, he was waiting.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha felt his heart stop when he heard her voice, "Hel--" She stopped in her tracks.

"Hi." Inuyasha said shyly.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome stood in shock as she stopped toweling her hair dry, "What…why?"

"I…came back." Inuyasha smiled.

"What brought you back to America?" Kagome asked as they sat on a small bench at a near by park, both deciding they needed a walk.

"I guess…well…" Inuyasha shrugged, "I found that letter, the one you hid in my car, the other day."

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion, as she tried to remember the letter, "Oh, that one…" a blush rose up on her cheeks as she remembered.

"Yeah." Inuyasha returned the blush.

"So you came back just to tell me that?" Kagome asked a little annoyed.

"No I…I wanted to say that…" Inuyasha sighed, "I feel the same way."

Kagome let out a gasp, "No you don't."

"How can you say that?" Inuyasha glared at the girl beside him, "You can't say how I feel."

"No, you don't love me, you can't." Kagome whispered.

"Why not?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Because it's too late…"

"What?" Inuyasha asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"Because…" Kagome whimpered, "I'm engaged."

Inuyasha slumped back in the bench, not wanting to believe it, but it was true, as he finally realized the small diamond on her ring finger.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you."

"It wouldn't have made a difference." Inuyasha said. Kagome winced at the cold tone.

"Yes it would have, then you wouldn't have had to fly all the way here for nothing."

Inuyasha got up to leave; he didn't want to hear anymore.

"Wait." Kagome shouted.

"What now?" Inuyasha growled.

"Souta, you can stay with him for the night, before you leave."

Inuyasha thought about it then nodded, as she scribbled down his new address.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as he left, tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha didn't know why, but he felt sorrier for Kagome then he did, himself.

"Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing here?" Souta said, half laughing.

Inuyasha sighed and pushed his way through.

Souta stared at the wandering hanyou as Inuyasha sat down at the couch and held his head in his hands. Then everything made sense, why he was here, everything.

"You went to see Kagome didn't you?" Souta whispered.

"I'm an idiot; I should've known she would move on." Inuyasha almost cried out.

"No you aren't." Souta grumbled as he sat down across from the hanyou, "You're planning on staying the night, right?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"I'll go get some blankets and a pillow then." Souta stood and left the room.

He felt defeated, sad, pissed off. Inuyasha didn't know what to feel, anger at Kagome, or sadness that he hadn't come earlier; or even jealousy or embarrassment for even coming, not being able to move on like she had obviously done.

"Here." Inuyasha said a small thank you then took the blankets from Souta, "So, what took so long?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you were back Tokyo forever." Souta shrugged, "What were doing that was so important?"

"I…well; my brother and his nephew were in a serious car accident…" Inuyasha sighed, "Then everything just played out from there, I got more into working for my brother and…"

"You forgot." Souta interrupted.

"I didn't want to, but…I did." Inuyasha shrugged.

"It's okay, I forget sometimes too." Souta smiled sadly, "So, when did you see Kagome?"

"Just now."

Souta sat back down, "Want something to drink?"

"No thanks, I think I'll get to bed, and then I'll leave tomorrow." Inuyasha smiled, "Thanks for the place to stay."

"So you're just going to give up?" Souta said abruptly.

"What?" Inuyasha sat back up.

"That's not what the Inuyasha I knew would do."

"What do you mean; I am the Inuyasha you knew." Inuyasha growled.

"No, Inuyasha would've been back with my sister and yelling at her until she came back to him." Souta smiled, "He would be thinking up a plan to get her back from whoever she's with."

"I can't, I used to think I could, but…" Inuyasha shook his head.

"You still can." Souta whispered, "The bastard that Kagome is marrying, he's a complete bimbo."

Inuyasha laughed, "That's her decision."

"No." Souta frowned, "You didn't see how depressed she was…when you left."

"Yeah, and now she's over it."

"She's not over it, she never will be." Souta yelled, "This is more of a rebound then anything."

"If it's a sleazy rebound, then why is she marrying him?" Inuyasha demanded, "There must be love there if she's engaged."

"This is hopeless." Souta tossed his hands up in the air and started leaving the room, "You are definitely not the man my sister fell in love with a year ago."

Then he was alone.

_Yes, it is the beginning of the rainstorm before the rainbow. However, remember this: There 'will' be a rainbow after this is done._

_Thanks for the reviews from:_

_MMorg_

_QuestionableIntentionsAngel4life (NSI)baka-mai (I like cliff hangers…)Wereblood (I know chapter 13 was a bit of a filler, but it kinda had to be, didn't you think?)_

_FFnet_

_Dogdemoninuyashaandkagome_ _XoxcharminxoxTensaiga_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	16. Chapter 15

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Trying too hard_

"Kagome?" A girl called as she peaked into her friend's room. Stifling a gasp at her friend's broken down body; she made her way in.

"I'm in here." Kagome whispered. Her hands cradled her head as she constantly wiped the tears from her face, making her eyes go puffy red.

"You've been crying." It was more of a statement then a question as the words came out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing." Kagome brushed her friend's worry away.

"No, it's because of that guy, right?"

"Don't worry about it Becky," Kagome hushed, "I'll be alright."

Her friend, Becky, stared disbelieving at Kagome, "You love him don't you, he has a history with you."

"What?" Kagome gasped, "No, he's…an old friend."

"What the hell does that mean?" Becky asked, "A friend coming back can't make you do this, something happened and it obviously broke your heart."

"I'm getting married next week!" Kagome yelled, "He promised he would come back, and he didn't, it's been a year."

"How do you know what he was doing?" Becky whispered, "He could've been trying to get back this whole time."

"He would've said something; he's always been the type to get his point across." Kagome sighed, "It's too late."

"Time changes people, and come on you can't put a time limit on love Kags." Becky sighed sadly, "I mean, yeah you're getting married, but who says you can't dump this guy and go back with him?"

"That's wrong." Kagome frowned. "It's immoral."

"But you were thinking of doing it, weren't you." Becky giggled.

"What if I was?' Kagome grumbled, half jokingly, "I'm hopeless…I mean, he comes back and creates all these doubts in my life; I can't handle it."

"Yes, _hopeless_." Becky tossed her hands up in the air, "You should go over to that guy, and tell him."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Becky argued.

Kagome fell silent, urging her friend to turn around. Becky turned back and gasped, "Kouga…what's up?" Becky gasped.

"Nothing, I was here to pick up my beautiful fiancé." The youkai smirked, as if he hadn't heard the conversation going on between the two, with much relief from Kagome.

"I better go," Kagome smiled, "Becky?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Then she left with Kouga.

"Oh Kags…how can you do this to yourself?" Becky sighed to herself when she heard the front door close, leaving her alone in the house.

"So what were you and Becky talking about?" Kouga asked as they pulled up to a restaurant for lunch.

"Oh nothing." Kagome forced a giggle, "You know you don't have to do this."

"But I want to, I love spoiling my girl." Kagome smiled.

"Then let's have something to eat."

They picked out a small table near the windows, sitting themselves down Kagome noticed a familiar car parking in the lot, "So, why did it look like you were crying?"

"Crying, what gave you that idea?" Kagome gasped.

"You had tears running down your face," Kouga smirked, "That would kind of give it away."

"Oh it's nothing…my…_dog_ died." Kagome stuttered.

"Your dog? I didn't know you had a dog?" Kouga furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, he lives with my mother; he…passed away the other day." Kagome lied.

Kouga gave her an eerie eye then shrugged it off, much to Kagome's relief.

"Kagome?" The girl looked up to find her brother and…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped.

Souta looked around desperately, wanting to pull the two away from each other and fast, "Uhh, how about that table?"

Souta grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him towards a table across the restaurant. Inuyasha fell silent at seeing Kagome once again; however, his eyes never left her, as did hers to him.

Kagome sat in utter shock at seeing the hanyou with her brother; this wasn't good. She gave a weary glance at Kouga and he seemed to be checking out the menu.

With a sigh of relief, she eyed Souta. He got the unspoken message and quickly left for the washroom, followed by Kagome

"How could you?" Kagome hissed as they met outside the washrooms.

"I didn't know you were coming here, how would I know?" Souta defended, "We'll leave, it doesn't look like Inuyasha's going to be able to eat now anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome said as she glanced at the hanyou then the wolf youkai.

"What I mean is you broke his heart, and big time." Souta growled, "He came all this way and you just pushed him out of your life again."

"What else could I do, I'm getting married!" Kagome shouted, "And what do you mean by again? That was all him when he left the first time."

"This is funny." Souta started laughing, "Back in the day, you two wouldn't have cared about what other's thought of you, now that's all you do."

"What the--?" Kagome gasped, "You take that back."

"No, sorry." Souta folded his arms, "You two are in love, there's no doubt about it, so why create all the separation?"

Kagome stared at her brother, not knowing the answer, "I can't, he's too _late_, why can't anyone understand that."

"How is he late?" Souta demanded, "How can you say that when you want him back?"

"I can't believe this, everyone's on his side, can't anyone understand that this is hurting me to? Why am I the bad guy?" Kagome whispered, then started walking back to her table. She glanced back at Inuyasha; he was looking at her with a sad expression.

'He heard the whole thing…' Kagome thought sadly, "Its better this way." She whispered, knowing he'd hear it as well.

"I'm sorry about that." Souta sighed and came back to the table, frustrated at his sister.

"It's okay." Inuyasha said, still staring at Kagome's disappearing form.

_"It's better this way."_

She couldn't be serious, right?

"Who's that she's sitting with?" Inuyasha asked, knowing the answer.

"Her fiancé, _Kouga_." Souta spit out, "He's a big jerk, totally rich and selfish, the big stereotypical _guy_."

Inuyasha sighed; it was final. Him and her, they _were over_, from beginning to end.

"I should go…this is more awkward than anything; I'll meet you back at the house, alright?" Inuyasha stood.

"You won't leave for home, right?" Souta asked.

"I won't leave." He promised then left.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Kai answered the door.

"I just need someone to talk to." Kagome smiled sadly.

"I knew there was something more with you and Inuyasha," Kai sighed, "You're going to tell me."

Sitting down at the table, Kai started making some coffee for the two of them, "While he was staying with my and Souta a year ago…"

"Something developed between you two?" Kai interrupted.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"What can I do, I have to get married and live my life, he has to too," Kagome sighed, "He has to move on, like I did."

"When did you move on, you're broken apart when you see him now?" Kai smiled, "You're a mess."

"Thanks…" Kagome said sarcastically.

"I know it's hard to hear, but it's the truth," Handing her daughter her coffee then sitting herself down, she continued speaking, "I mean, he came all the way from Tokyo to see you again."

"But Mama, I'm getting married, it's completely wrong to dump Kouga down." Kagome defended.

"I know, and I understand where you're coming from." Kai took a sip of her coffee, "However, I also understand where Inuyasha's coming from, and it seems both you two are hooked up in what other's are thinking about you."

"That's what Souta said this afternoon."

"Souta's a smart boy; I wish I could be his mother." Kai sighed sadly.

"You _are_ his mother." Kagome smiled.

"No, I mean psychologically, Souta doesn't really think of me as a mother."

The woman fell silent, sifting through the plaguing thoughts, when Kagome finally spoke, "Mama…"

"Yeah?"

"What should I do?"

"I think you've already made your decision, you've just got to stop thinking about the judgmental things, stop thinking about what other people want and do what you want most." Kai shrugged, "Then you'll know what to do."

"Thanks mom."

Kagome sighed, walking home.

Her day was ruined when she saw Inuyasha at the restaurant. What she wondered was why he was still here? Was he thinking he's win her back? Like she was some prize.

However, her mother's words came back to her and she shook her head negatively.

'You know none of what you're saying is true.' A voice in her head spoke, 'You know he loves you, he told you himself.'

'It's too late, he could've come back but he didn't.' Kagome huffed.

'You should give him a chance, to explain himself.' She sighed, the voice was right.

"Kagome?" She froze. That chance was going to come a lot sooner then her thought.

"Hi, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"I wasn't spying on you, or stalking or what ever you thought." Inuyasha defended right away.

'Is he afraid of me?' Kagome thought in defeat, 'That's what it's come down to, hasn't it.'

"I didn't think that." She sighed.

"You didn't?" He asked.

"Yeah, so why are you here?" Kagome whispered.

"I…I wanted to let you know that I'm going back." He sighed, "I realize you're happy, all moved on."

"I guess."

"I want you to be happy, with whomever that's with, even if it's not me." Inuyasha shrugged, "I just want to let you know that I care about you, I've always been there for you, as a friend, and I want to continue to be able to be there."

Kagome watched as he pulled out a small box, she was becoming afraid, "What's that?" She pointed at the box in his hand.

"This?" Inuyasha smiled sadly, "I…bought this back when I was staying with you and Souta, I never knew when I would give it to you, so…I guess now's the best time, I think."

Kagome watched as he opened it and gasped. In the box was a beautiful necklace with a small diamond heart in the center.

"I was going to give it to you, but…" Inuyasha sighed, "It never worked out."

He walked up to her and she nodded, and Inuyasha delicately put it on her, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you." Kagome whispered.

"No problem." He smiled. Then his frown came back when he realized this was his good bye, "I'll see you around."

"Inuyasha, wait." Kagome shouted.

"Yeah?" Kagome winced when she saw…hope in his golden eyes.

"I…I wish you happiness as well, find another, someone who can love you back." She smiled.

"Thanks." He whispered as the hope and love in his eyes disappeared.

Tears hit her eyes like water in a fountain; the waterworks began for both of them. The tears stubbornly stayed in her eyes as she watched the hanyou walk off, shoulders slumped and heart broken.

Kagome gasped as a thought came to her mind, it was _over_. There was never going to be another chance to get him back. Inuyasha was leaving for Tokyo…again.

The tears came, sliding down her cheeks and ruining the makeup she used for Kouga's lunch date.

Walking back inside she felt a pair of arms around her, "I saw the whole thing." Becky cried.

Kagome pulled away and noticed the tears in her friend's eyes, only feeding to her own. "I can't believe…"

"I know." Becky soothed her friend with another hug, "Things will play out, you have to remember…if you and Inuyasha are meant to be together, you'll be together in the end."

"Thanks…" Kagome whispered.

_I wanted to ask why, that in every review that asks who the fiancé is, that you think its Hojo. I mean, first of all, I said it was Kouga already, and second…why Hojo? I mean, come on, LoL…thanks for the reviews though…_

_Thanks for the reviews from:_

_MMorg_

_Angel4life (Actually, I have so much time to work on my story because my whole province—British Columbia—is on strike at the moment, so no school…)----QuestionableIntentions(nsi)----allieas----gweien----SUGI----TrinityK (You're wereblood, huh? You have me on your favorites?)_

_FFnet_

_Inu-Baby18----evolmonkey1096----inu&kag4eva (I like cliffhangers…)---Tensaiga (It is not Hojo…)_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	17. Chapter 16

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Leaving it all behind_

"Are you nervous?" Becky asked as she smiled to her friend.

Already a week had passed, leaving Kagome wearing her wedding dress and waiting patiently for her wedding to begin. Her hair all done up, making her look to crimpy, if that was a word, because whatever it meant, she felt it. She hadn't heard from Inuyasha, nothing. Her heart broke; he must have really left.

Kagome didn't answer as she stared into the mirror with a marked frown.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Becky walked over in her bridesmaid outfit prepared and her own bouquet in hand.

"Nothing, just the jitters." Kagome forced a giggle. Her mind wasn't at that wedding, it just happened to be back in Tokyo.

"I know you miss him but this is your wedding, you love Kouga, right?" Becky asked, "You can still choose either of them…I know it sounds weird, but you can leave this whole mess and get him back."

All week Becky had begged her friend to at least postpone the wedding and think things through, but Kagome was too stubborn for her own good and was going through with the damn marriage all the way.

Kagome felt tears hit her eyes, but she brushed them away, not wanting to ruin the fantastic makeup job her mother prepared.

"Kagome, are you ready?" Kai walked in and gasped, "Oh honey, you're beautiful."

_"You're beautiful." _

Kagome shook her head at the words that came from a certain hanyou as she smiled to her mother's compliment and took a deep breath. Unnoticed, even to her, but her hand reached up to the small necklace that was still around her neck, the beautiful diamond necklace Inuyasha had given her.

Kagome hadn't moved from her spot in front of the mirror as everyone was directed to their positions for the wedding to begin.

"In a few more minutes I'll be Mrs. Kouga Botwolf." Kagome repeated to herself when no one was in the room with her. "I will be Mrs. Kouga Botwolf…Kagome Botwolf."

For some reason, though she had a good guess as to why, but that name, her full name, didn't sound good, only ending chills up her spine at the other possibility.

'You can still be Mrs. _Inuyasha Takahashi_…' Kagome shook her head.

A man walked in, the priest of the ceremony, "Miss Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"We'll be starting soon, you should get out there." He smiled.

Kagome nodded and watched the man leave, soon following afterwards, down the hallways to the altar, where she would wait until the signal and join Kouga, and her soon-to-be husband, and say their vows.

Taking a deep breath, she listened as the music started.

The magical tune began, everyone started smiling and Kagome heard people in the church halt in their conversations as they waited for her arrival and the beginning of the wedding.

Kagome smiled as Becky walked down the isle in the best man's arm, Kouga chose his brother as the designated man.

Holding her breath, she watched the final pair walk down the isle. Souta came running up, the chosen one to walk the bride down the isle in her father's place.

"Ready?" He asked but Kagome didn't miss the sign of sadness in his tone.

Kagome nodded and held her kid brother's arm as the grand wedding music started to play on the pipe organ.

She almost smiled at Souta groan when they came in view of the groom, Kouga. Souta had never liked Kouga, though she didn't really know why. Kouga had that charm about him that could win over any girl's heart. She just didn't know why she was having so many doubts about it then.

_"What are you saying, you think I'm fat or something?"_

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard Inuyasha's voice speak in her mind. However, a smile graced her lips at the memory of their first meeting,

_"Clumsy woman, would you stop rushing."_

Her mind when into a slight daze as memory after memory of that one month played in her mind, as if she was dieing and reliving her life over and over again, they played through and they each only had Inuyasha in them.

_"Keh."_

Kagome stifled at smile as the hanyou's trademark smirk entered her head,

_"…I just wanted to…say sorry."_

Kagome gasped a bit.

That's all he was trying to do…all he wanted was to say he was sorry, and she pushed him back to Tokyo, away from her.

Tears started to sting her eyes as she let go of Souta's arm and joined Kouga on the alter.

_"You're beautiful."_

Kagome's mind screamed that this was wrong, not even paying attention until she heard her name repeated,

"Miss Higurashi?"

"Oh, yes, sorry?" Kagome shook her head.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest smiled and looked at her.

Looking up at Kouga, his smile dazzled her. Looking into the crowd of people all anticipating for her to give herself to this man. Glancing at Souta, Kagome's heart broke at the sad look in his eyes, knowing that she was doing the wrong thing; as if she had died.

Maybe she had, maybe she had died, back on that day when Inuyasha left, them…left her.

_"Kagome didn't mean it…she's…well, Kagome's been through a lot…I just want her to be happy and well…I thought that maybe you could…"_

_"What, what did you think?"_

_"I thought you could make her happy…I guess it was a stupid thought…sorry."_

Souta and Inuyasha's conversation pasted through her head as she made eye contact with Souta. Giving him a smile, she turned back to Kouga.

"I want to be happy." She whispered.

All Kouga did was smile, "I do too."

Kagome smiled back, "I want to be with the one that I love and that loves me back."

"Me too." Kouga repeated; he wasn't getting it.

"Kouga…"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I don't want to marry you…I'm sorry." Kagome whispered.

"You can't mean that…you're just nervous." Kouga was shocked but then smiled and brushed off her comment.

"No, I don't love you; I can never live my life with you." Kagome said as she tossed her bouquet on the ground and tore off the veil and tail of her dress.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kouga barked.

"I'm doing something that I should've done a long time ago."

"What's that?" Kouga spat out.

"Be happy." Kagome smiled to her brother sitting at the front row as she picked up her dress and started running out the doors.

Kagome rushed through to the parking lot, scanning around for her car, but it was nowhere to be found, "Kagome."

She turned around and found Souta running to her with his keys, "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled as they ran to his car.

"Are you planning to go after him?" Souta asked hesitantly as they pulled out onto the road.

"Souta, I can finally say that I love him," Kagome opened her window and screamed it out, "I love Inuyasha Takahashi."

Souta smiled.

"Kagome?" Souta asked as they walked to her flight to Tokyo.

"Yeah?"

"Tell him."

"I promise you I will." Kagome giggled, "I still can't believe I'm doing this."

"Oh, Kagome." They both turned to see Kai and Becky standing a few feet from them.

"Mother…I…"

"You don't have to ask permission if that's what you're trying to say." Kai chuckled.

Kagome smiled and looked over to her friend to see her crying, "Becky?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…you're leaving."

Kagome walked over and gave her friend a big hug, "I'm not leaving, I'm just going home, finally."

"I know," Becky smiled, "You just better come visit."

"I will, I promise." Kagome gave her mother and brother a hug, "I guess this is it."

"Yup." Souta smiled.

Tears pooled Kagome's eyes and she looked down, "Oh my god, I still have my wedding dress on."

Everyone giggled and said their farewells as they watched Kagome off.

Sitting in her seat, she took a deep breath. It was finally happening, she was really going home, she just hoped Inuyasha wanted her back.

_There, you luvy-duvy chapter. I felt forced writing this, so if you have any problems, please tell me. _

_Reviews from:_

_MMorg_

_QuestionableIntentions (Okay, Kagome didn't make any mistakes; she only did what her head told her to do, not her heart. I mean, how would you feel if a guy you loved left for a year then came back, saying they forgot about you for awhile, and wants you back, I'd take it a little hard, but that's just me…)----TrinityK_

_FFnet_

_Sachichan16_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	18. Chapter 17

_**Minor Lime warning:** There is Lime content in this very chapter, please read with a bit of caution._

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Making amends_

She knew she was at a loss when she reached the streets of Tokyo. Kagome knew she was coming to a difficult path as she glanced at every street sign, _every_ sign. Period.

Yes, she believed that she was in a situation, a bad one, when she realized she didn't know where Inuyasha lived. Seeing as Tokyo was an enormous city made Kagome doubt she would ever find him.

Scanning the airline, she smiled when her eyes came in lock with a washroom, a perfect room for her to change from her old, ratty wedding gown that was grabbing so much attention with, and into a nice informal outfit.

Locking the door behind her, she ripped off the white dress, not wanting it anymore, and pulled on a t-shirt and jean skirt. Kagome thought other wise, and quickly changed into a pear of jeans, seeing, as Japan could be a bit colder then her homeland.

Zipping up her small bag that she was thankful her mother packed, she left the bathroom and out the airport. Pulling out her wallet, she waved for a taxi and left to the city.

Paying the man, he drove off leaving her stranded on a street she had no clue what the name was.

Kagome sighed, thinking of a way to start looking. The only idea that came to mind was walking. Therefore, she began her trip around Tokyo on foot.

"Hello, would you know where an Inuyasha Takahashi lives?" Kagome asked for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

"No, sorry Madame." The store clerk sighed as if he had always been asked that very question and was becoming fatigued because of it.

Kagome now realized how hard it was to find someone. Looking for roughly five hours now, exhausted and hungry from not eating she decided to stop for something to eat.

Ordering a small sandwich and a coffee, she thought of new ways in finding Inuyasha. She just hoped it wouldn't take so long.

Whispering a small thank you to her waiter when the food came, she gobbled it down, finally noticing how hungry she was.

Paying her bill, she left as soon as she came and wandered the streets again. A few moments passed when Kagome felt a slight dampness in the air. Ignoring it, she paused to cross the street and made her way to the other side of the road.

Scanning the streets in hope that Inuyasha was walking down them, her doubts outweighed her optimism as she stopped and dropped her head in defeat. She couldn't do this, it was impossible. Kagome had finally given up and sighed as tears started to sting her eyes.

Looking up, she saw a small park. Maybe a nice break to cool her nerves would help her out. She ran over and sighed in relief, as a park bench was empty. Sitting herself down, she felt a drop of water on her face. Looking up, she finally noticed the grey clouds above her head. Rain started pouring down and she felt like god was sympathizing with her and crying with her as her own tears joined the rain, hidden beneath the water drops that soaked her face.

The rain came down hard, almost burning her skin as she folded her arms in her lap and pulled her jacket on and the hood covered her already wet hair from the blowing wind. If this day could get any worse, it wasn't going to happen.

Kagome gasped when a lightening bolt hit on a mountain across the city.

It was getting worse, as the sound of thunder make her shiver in fear. Kagome had always hated the rain, ever since childhood.

The sun was soon to be gone. Kagome looked up and noticed she was wrong, the sun was already gone and time for everyone to sleep. Unfortunately, she had no place to stay, no money left over for a hotel room.

Kagome was about to give up hope of surviving this trip when a voice jolted her from her depressing thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Kagome looked up and saw a young man staring back at her, his eyes filled with worry for her.

"No I'm not okay, I'm lost, hungry, and broke." Kagome huffed. Noticing her rude tone she sighed, "Sorry, I'm just not having a good day."

The man sat down beside her and noticed the tears that she tried to hide, "Why were you crying?"

"Well, I'm originally from America," Kagome pulled her jacket sleeves further down her arms, "I came to Tokyo to find someone."

"This someone, are they important to you that you come all the way across the world for?" The man asked.

Kagome stared at the man, it wasn't exactly a usual question to ask someone, but she answered it, "Yeah, he's important, but I can't for the life of me, locate him."

"So you came to Tokyo, not knowing where to go? That's not very smart." The man chuckled.

"Well thanks, but if you're going to insult me, then I'd rather sit in the rain…alone." Kagome growled.

"I'm sorry, who is this person you are looking for?" He asked.

"His name is Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome said in a bored tone.

"I think kami is smiling upon you today." The man smiled.

"Yeah, he's smiling alright…" Kagome sighed, "Or rather, he's laughing at me."

"No, he's smiling for sure."

"Oh, and what makes you so positive Mr.?" Kagome demanded.

"Because, I know where this fellow, Inuyasha, lives."

Kagome could've died at that moment, "Well why didn't you say something?"

"You didn't ask, now come, we better get you inside before you catch a cold." The man stood and waved for her to follow him. She did, her excitement reaching its limits as she followed him down the path through the park.

"This is it." Kagome gasped.

"It's…big."

"Yeah, he likes living large." The man smiled.

"That's the understatement of the year." Kagome giggled, "I can't thank you enough."

"Oh you probably can."

"What can I do to repay you?" Kagome smiled.

"Well, I have one thing in mind." The man's smile turned into an evil glare almost.

"And what is that?" Kagome asked, completely oblivious to the change in the young man's persona.

"You can kiss me."

"Excuse me?" Kagome almost screamed, "You pervert, how can you ask that!"

"I only want what you said you'd offer." The man smiled and waved his hands in defense.

"I didn't offer to kiss you!" Kagome shrieked, gaining attention from the neighborhood.

Kagome gasped when she heard the door open to the house before her open. To her surprise, a young woman, almost her age, walked out holding a child in her arms, "Miroku what the hell have you done this time?"

"I didn't do anything my lovely Sango." The man, Miroku, laughed carelessly as his 'wife' from what Kagome could tell, walked up to him and was dead on hurting him when she saw Kagome standing there.

"Who is this?" She demanded.

"Uhh, I'm Kagome." She looked to the man, Miroku, "You live here? I thought you were taking me to where Inuyasha lives?"

Sango gasped, then eyed Miroku who nodded, "This is where Inuyasha lives." Miroku smiled.

"You mean…you live with him?" Kagome gasped.

"Yes, now come in and outside of the rain before we all catch a cold." Sango growled, holding her sleeping daughter.

Once inside, Kagome finally realized how cold she was when she decided to keep her jacket on instead of feeling the cold breeze on her arms.

"So you're her, huh." Sango smiled.

"I'm who?" Kagome asked.

"You're the girl Inuyasha fell for." Kagome blushed, "Yup, you're the one he told is about."

"What'd he say?" Kagome asked, her curiosity growing.

"I think he should tell you," Miroku smiled, taking his daughter from his wife, "He's in his room."

Kagome's breath hitched as she followed where Miroku pointed his room to be. Taking slow steps, she took a deep breath before opening the hanyou's bedroom door. Instead of seeing the hanyou, she was met with a dirty room, covered with dirty clothes.

'So he doesn't do his own clothes here as well…' Kagome smiled at the memory of doing his clothes back in America.

She finally gasped when she heard movement from the bed, glancing over she found a large pile of blanket moving. She hadn't been able to see him with all the blankets on him; he was sleeping.

Kagome smiled at the peaceful face the hanyou had on. However, it turned into a frown when she heard him mumble her name and whimper. As if it were reflex, she pulled her hand and gently molded it to Inuyasha's face, effectively calming him and ceasing his whines and calls of pain and sadness.

What she hadn't noticed was the hanyou was no longer sleeping.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered, tears came to her eyes, "I shouldn't have made you leave…you only came to apologize and ask for your own happiness when all I did was push you away in my own selfishness. I didn't want you...I needed you."

She paused when she noticed his ears flicking about. Then a smile touched her lips, he was listening to her. Kagome caught on the hanyou's game and began to play her own as she brought her hand up to his ear and flicked it in between her fingers.

"…Then I realized when you left that I felt sadness come over me, the same feeling I had when you left the first time." Kagome smirked; time to play the hanyou, "It was on my wedding day that I felt my emotions take a turn. When I was standing at the altar, wedding dress and all, I realized that I…never loved you."

She paused, watching the hanyou ears falter then pick up with listening to her new onslaught.

"Looking into Kouga's eyes, thinking about how life would be if I said 'I do." Kagome sighed in a fake dreamy voice, "I pictured myself with a bunch of kids, living in a big house and being loved and loving my new husband--"

"That's enough, I know you know I'm awake." Inuyasha growled and sat up, "You came all this way to tell me--"

He was cut off when he felt her dived onto him and effectively bringing them onto the floor with a soft thud.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha winced.

"Inuyasha Takahashi…" Kagome started, "I love you."

The she plunged her mouth onto his, delving into his mouth, hungrily eating at him as he took his sweet time focusing that she was kissing him. Inuyasha finally reacted, kissing her back as the passion grew.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked; have in a daze as they pulled away.

"I came to apologize."

"For what, you're married." Kagome growled and lifted her left hand up and in the hanyou's face.

"Do you see this?" Kagome interrupted.

"What the hell is this got to do with anything?"

"I see no wedding ring here bub." Kagome smirked at the gasp Inuyasha let out, "I came here to tell you something, something that you've already told me."

Inuyasha waited patiently, his breath hitched when Kagome smiled. His heart beat quickened as he realized the position they still acquired, her body sprawled across his on the floor.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you." Kagome whispered, kissing Inuyasha's nose gently, "I always have and always will love you and I want to be here with you, wake up with you and say good night to you each day of my life."

Inuyasha was speechless, what bought this on? He thought as he watched tears slide down her face. He pulled his hand out from the blanket it had successfully tangled in and rubbed the tears away, "I love you too, Kagome."

Kagome didn't wait for more as she kissed him, Inuyasha didn't waste anytime reacting as he grabbed Kagome's head and pulled her closer, successfully pulling her closer.

"Excuse me, but supper's ready." Miroku interrupted and smiled when Inuyasha threw a pillow at the door.

"So let me get this straight," Inuyasha started once Miroku was gone, "You came all the way to Tokyo to find me and tell me this?"

"Yeah." Kagome smiled.

"That was the stupidest thing you could've done, you don't know where I live, and it's raining, meaning you could've caught a cold or something serious." Inuyasha complained as he rolled over and stood up followed by Kagome.

"What, you mean you coming to America wasn't stupid either?" Kagome placed her hands on her hips in frustration, "Maybe I shouldn't have come at all then, would that have made you happy?"

She glared at the hanyou, "…No." He whispered.

Kagome watched as the hanyou lowered his head, she wouldn't have thought anything of it but she stifled a gasp when she saw Inuyasha choke on a sob. Kagome ran over, pulling him into a tight hug, "I'm sorry, I…I was stupid."

"No you weren't." Kagome pulled back and saw Inuyasha smile.

"What?"

"This _was_ the stupidest thing you came up with…" Inuyasha smiled, "But I'm the happiest man alive to have you standing in my arms now."

Kagome started crying as well, "I love you, I'm glad I came here."

Inuyasha smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

_The end. Expect an epilogue tomorrow sometime…I hope. Another added point, I haven't edited this chapter yet, so if there's any problems ignore them, I was just too excited that I had to post this as fast as I got this done. I hope you like it, even with the odd spelling mistake._

_Reviews from:_

_MMorg_

_TrinityK (Thank you)----QuestionableInentions(nsi)_

_FFnet_

_Shikon Seven (The story isn't over…yet.)----DogdaemonInuyashaandKagome----FieryHogosha (To tell you the truth, I don't really like Kouga or Hojo, they kind of annoy me, but they are needed in this story.)---Tensaiga----Cysso_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	19. Epilogue

_**Lemon warning: **The content in this chapter is rather sexual. A warning for all._

_Epilogue_

_New dreams_

Kagome stalked back and forth in the small room. Biting her thumbnail, something she gained as a child and became a nervous disorder to the girl in the future, her stress level was uptight and wasn't about to level itself out anytime soon.

"Kagome, settle it down girl, you have nothing to worry about." Sango giggled at the girl, "He'll be here, Miroku can't be stupid enough to lose the groom."

"It's not that…" Kagome sighed n defeat, "Okay, it's that, but what can I do? I mean, it's not like being late is an abnormal thing for him, right?"

"Yeah, if you call being about an hour or so late for your own wedding a usual thing for Inubaka." Sango shrugged and rolled her eyes, "I better get your mother, she said she wanted to see you before the ceremony."

Kagome smiled and whispered a thanks as she watched her new friend, Sango leave the room. Continuing her little ritual, she didn't notice Kai walk in.

"Dear, you'll ruin you manicure is you don't stop." Kai smiled, "You had it done specifically for this day and I will not have you ruin them after all the trouble I went through to get you to sit still to have then done."

"I'm sorry mother, I'm just…"

"Worried?" Kai assisted.

"Yes," Kagome shook her head, "I don't get it, I've had a wedding already…well at least, I've walked down the isle completely, why should this be any different?"

"Maybe because this wedding is from the heart." Kai smiled, "You both love each other, just ignore everyone else and follow your heart, it's obviously led you in the right direction so far, right?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

It had been three months since she found herself on a one-way plane to Tokyo. Already, she made new friends and became acquainted with the society of Japan, and it wasn't too bad, almost like a new home away from home.

Inuyasha had proposed on her twentieth birthday and it was all she expected it to be. Kagome had melted when he knelt down in front of all their friends, and her new ones. She practically created a new ocean with all the tears she cried when he said the four words that she agreed to.

"Kagome, he's here." Sango said as she opened the door.

"Really?" Kagome gasped.

"Yes, now let's get you ready." Kai smiled.

"I thought I was ready?" Kagome asked confusion.

"That's what you think." Kai giggled.

He could've killed Miroku where he stood for making them late for his own damn wedding, but being his friend made him cease in the very thought of maiming him. I mean come on, what jerk would kill a man with a year old daughter and, once again, pregnant wife?

He shook his head.

This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. It was, very much so. Thinking back to when he first saw her, it was back when he met Souta on that small train ride to Sacramento. Stepping out of the train, his eyes betrayed him and covered her whole body with hungry eyes, which are what he calls them today: Very full and happy eyes.

Kagome Higurashi, soon to be the new owner of his last name, was going to be pissed at him for being late, but he knew with some proper pampering and some foreplay she would be all his once again.

Smiling at the thought, he hadn't noticed the man who walked into his dressing room.

"So the rumors are true, you are going to be present for the wedding." Inuyasha glared back.

"Oh shut up bastard, I'm not in the mood or place to listen to your nonsense." Inuyasha brushed off his brother's comment and continued to fix his tie.

"I came to inform you and you are needed at the altar, the wedding with finally begin." Sesshoumaru turned to leave but Inuyasha stopped him.

"Hey bastard?"

"Yes, _little brother_?" The youkai chuckled at the hanyou's wince.

"Thanks for doing this." Inuyasha whispered.

"There is no need to thank me, I would've done the same thing you would've done for me."

"Are you so sure I would've paid for your own wedding? You aren't very good at judging me then." Inuyasha smirked but still mumbled a small thanks as the youkai left him.

Standing at end of the small room, Inuyasha found his anxieties resurfacing from last night. His last night with Kagome before their wedding day.

A smile touched his lips at the reminder of the other night,

_Kagome was sprawled across his naked chest, exhaustion had hit them both after the activities from the night before._

_Inuyasha lay looking up at the girl on top of him, the sun rays touching her soft skin, the skin he had explored only moments before._

_He heard her stir, nudging her with his arms, he successfully moved her to his side, cuddling her as if she was as delicate as a young infant, "Kagome?"_

_"Hmmm?" The girl mumbled, slowly resurfacing from her unconscious state._

_"Time to get up." He smiled._

_"…Ten more minutes." Kagome grumbled as she moved more into Inuyasha's warm embrace._

_"I wish I could but we have a wedding to go to." He smirked when the girl moaned and sat up on her elbows._

_"It's finally here." Kagome smiled when she realized what the date was._

_"Yup, it's the special day." Inuyasha sat up next to her, pulling on his boxers and shirt, "You better get dressed; Sango's going to be here to get you out and ready."_

_Kagome glanced around looking for her clothes in their new bedroom, the bedroom that was attached to their new house that they bought and moved into just last month; Kagome tugged on her nigh gown and wandered back over to her fiancée._

_Giving him a quick kiss, she pulled back when she heard the front door opening, "I'll see you at the church."_

_"I'm holding you to that promise." Inuyasha smirked and watched his son-to-be wife leave the house._

Inuyasha smirked, soon after Miroku came a little too late and it brought him to the conclusion to never let him be the best man at any more weddings of his, not that he was going to have anymore.

The hanyou was pulled from his thoughts as the wedding march began. Inuyasha watched as Sango and Miroku walked down the isle, followed by Kai and Sesshoumaru.

Taking a deep breath, he gasped when the bride entered the room. He never thought it was possible for someone to become more gorgeous then before. However, it was probably due to his own opinion, but it never made his heart beat slow down from its heated rhythm.

Watching Kagome walk down the isle in her brother's arm was breath taking. Her dress curved to her body like it was made for her. Actually it was made for her, specifically, but he wasn't about to change his thoughts. The makeup was done to perfection, barely having any on just to his liking. He never liked to see his fiancé in anything but her own natural beauty.

Kagome's breath caught when her eyes met with the golden orbs that were watching her every move. The love and happiness in them made her almost break into tears as she neared the altar where her life would be given to him.

His tuxedo was sleek black, only emphasizing his white hair and golden eyes more. Kagome smiled and let go of Souta's arm before joining her fiancée.

"We are gathered here today to unite Takahashi, Inuyasha, and Higurashi, Kagome." The priest started.

"With that said, the groom would like to say his personal vows," The priest bowed and let Inuyasha start.

Holding Kagome's hands tightly, he sighed, "I remember when we first met each other, you became my new eye candy as soon as I came off that train,"

He paused when his family and hers giggled a bit, "When I stayed at your place, I began to annoy the hell out of me and vice-versa."

Kagome gave him a smirk that he happily ignored, "However, when I was pulled back home, I felt torn, I finally realized what you really meant to me."

"Coming back, was the best thing I could've ever done, we had our doubts, our challenges, but that's what creates our relationship and helps us grow." Inuyasha smiled as a tear fell down Kagome's cheek. Pulling a hand up he wiped the tear away, "Kagome Higurashi-Takahashi, I will and always have loved you and I want you by my side because without you have no life to live."

"Thank for you for that Mr. Takahashi, now we will end with the bride's vows." The priest smiled.

"Okay, I have nothing else to add expect, Inuyasha…you were the one who made me live life, taking me out of work just to go to the mall and kick you butt on arcade games," Kagome let out a small giggle, "I never would have thought of leaving my responsibilities and relaxing if it hadn't been for you, so thank you."

The crowd cheered as Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a sealing kiss. Exchanging their wedding bands, everyone clapped and cried as the pair was finally joined in holy matrimony.

Inuyasha sighed, carrying his new wife who had fallen asleep on the plane ride, to their hotel room.

"Ugh…unh…Inu…" Kagome mumbled incoherent words as she drifted through her interesting dream, from the sounds of it.

Inuyasha smiled and delicately placed her on her side of the bed. Tugging at his tie and collar, he decided a shower was in order as he headed to the small bathroom at the other end of the hotel suite.

Kagome woke moments later at the sound of the shower turning on. Stretching her arms, she decided to investigate the suite they would be sharing until they returned home, to Tokyo.

It sounded funny to her, but whenever she called Inuyasha, her husband, her heart fluttered at the thought of spending the rest of her life with him. It seemed like her life was becoming a simple fairy tale.

Shaking her head and getting rid of her childish thoughts, Kagome stood from her present spot on their bed and wandered around the rooms.

The kitchen was a very nice size, almost the size of her bedroom plus some. Gliding through the hallway/door way area, Kagome found herself in the living room where it had a couch set and a large window, preferably called the screen door that led to the porch.

Sliding the window to the side, Kagome felt a cold wind hit her skin, sending shivers down her back as she walked out onto the porch, which was very high up considering they obviously had a higher floor number.

The sky was already pitch black, how long was she sleeping for? The stars were all bright and the moon was bright and full. Breathing in the cool air of the night, she gasped when she felt a pair of familiar and very wet arms around her waist.

"I didn't hear the shower turn off." Kagome whispered as she felt Inuyasha nuzzle her neck.

"I love you." Kagome was a bit surprised at the declaration, but sighed happily, as she had heard those three words many times before.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled.

She moaned as she felt Inuyasha start licking and kissing her neck and collarbone. Inuyasha lowered and lifted the girl to bring her back to the bed.

Kagome felt the comforter under her and watched as Inuyasha straddled her and returned to kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Mmm…Inuyasha." Kagome let out a moan and Inuyasha growled in approval as he began to undress his wife.

Pulling her shirt off that she had changed into from the wedding, he noticed she wasn't wearing one of her bras, much to his delight as he plunged his head into her mounds and kissed her lovingly.

Kagome moaned as he pleasured her into ecstasy. However, needing some other distraction from the more than half naked hanyou, she started playing with his inu ears, stifling a giggle at the growl that began to emanate from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glided his kisses down her chest, between the valley of her breasts as he nibbled at her belly button and continued his task of reaching his main destination; her warm sex was calling him.

Kagome gasped when she felt Inuyasha's wet tongue touch her core, crying aloud when he pulled back. She bucked her hips to gain his touch once more as she moaned when he plunged a clawed finger into her.

Thrusting his digit into her, she made her first climax and the hanyou lapped up the delicious juices and pulled her skirt and underwear fully as well as dropping his towel from his hips, leaving them both naked.

"What do you want, koi?" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome whined, not wanting to submit to her husband, but needing his touch, needed him to be inside of her.

"…Inuyasha…please…" Kagome huffed.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled as he touched the tip of his head to her core, so much heat emitted from her.

"I…I want you inside me." Kagome choked as he slammed inside of her. Both of them moaned in pleasure at the feel of the other.

Inuyasha didn't wait any longer, beginning with the slow, tortuous movement of thrusting in and out of her cavern. Kagome whined, dry humping for more.

No more foreplay, he was more then ready and she was willing as he began to slam in and out of her with hanyou speed that only she could sit and hold on for the ride for.

Incoherent words passed through both of them as they climaxed together, running out of strength, Inuyasha lowered himself and lay down beside his wife.

"I love you…Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she cuddled next to him.

"I love you too…Kagome." Inuyasha gave her a chaste kiss and watched her fall asleep in his arms.

Staring at her, only happiness filled his heart at the though of living his life with her. So much had changed since his graduation in high school. All those thoughts and dreams he had created were out the window now, but he didn't care.

He had more dreams and goals to create with his new life, with her, with his Kagome.

_Thank you for all the support on this story, I have never had so many reviews to read in my entire life. I love you guys! _

_Reviews from:_

_MMorg_

_I'm having some technical problems with reading reviews, but I'm pretty sure I got one from TrinityK and QuestionableIntentions. I don't know what you guys said, but thanks for reviewing anyway. If you had any questions just e-mail me at and I'll answer them._

_FFnet_

_Kelly----Stitched angel (I have one idea, it's about a princess who receives a mystical box from her father, but she can't unlock it since she hasn't been given the key. It's another love story, I'll be posting it as soon as I finish up with this story, which will be pretty soon)----Bobalina----Tensaiga----Inu2kagfan----MusaandKagomeRox101---VcChick----Sailor Saturn550----XiloveInuyashaX (Kagome is an American, but I wasn't very critical with her finding it difficult to translate Japanese, it would've been too hard in my books) ----xXlovablekdXx----Cysso_

_Thank you for all the reviews! And keep an eye open for my newest project 'A key to my heart'. It'll be posted soon after this._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


End file.
